La verdadera fuerza
by mari.chan.906
Summary: La fuerza no está en quién más músculos tiene, sino en quién más voluntad para moverlos posee. La fuerza verdadera está en el sentimiento que te mueve a alcanzar tu objetivo. (Omegaverse)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, les traigo una nueva historia, espero que la disfruten.**

 **Advertencia: Pues, puede haber cambio de roles, así que ya están advertidos.**

 **Nota: Los personajes de KSB no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hinako-sensei, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer unas historias con ellos.**

 **Gracias Hikaru por el apoyo, esta historia va dirigida a ti n_n**

 **Gracias a todos los que se animan a leer mis fics, por los fav y follow en esta plataforma y los votos en wattpad, y también a aquellos que se animan a dejarme un comentario. Gracias en verdad, me gusta leerlos.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1: El encuentro**

 **.**

La sociedad con el pasar de los años habían sufrido muchos cambios, siendo el más notorio el de la desaparición de los omegas machos como la casi extinción de las mujeres alfa. Ahora mas del noventa por ciento de la población alfa era varón mientras que el cien por ciento de los omegas eran mujeres las cuales se dedicaban únicamente a las labores domésticas y complacer a los alfas.

A causa de eso era bastante normal que jóvenes omegas fueran desposadas a tan temprana edad, apenas cumplían los dieciséis años ya se les estaba buscando pareja alfa con quien enlazar. Las omegas ya prácticamente resignadas a su destino no se oponían a las decisiones que el líder alfa les ordenaba a sus padres los cuales simplemente obedecían, pues era mal visto revelarse al líder del clan, revelarse significaba la muerte en la mayoría de los casos.

Los omegas no esperaban un futuro brillante, con algo de suerte podrían conocer un buen alfa que los cuide aunque nunca tendrían la opción de elegir. Ellos no podían escoger a sus parejas, eran los alfas quienes lo hacían por ellos.

Los alfas se jactaban de su poder, del control sobre las omegas y los betas quienes casi nada podían hacer para desobedecer las ordenes de los lideres de sus respectivos clanes.

Pero los que nadie sabía es que existía un clan donde los alfas eran los que servían como sirvientes para los omegas.

 **.**

 **.**

Era un día de fiesta, de celebración para dos de los clanes mas antiguos del país, ese día se había firmado el pacto de paz entre dos clanes rivales poniéndole fin a las rencillas que siempre tenían.

Un grupo de alfas no dejaban de embriagarse sin dejar de observar a las jóvenes omegas que habían sido desposadas también ese día, ellos no podían esperar por su oportunidad para marcar la glándula omega de su respectiva pareja.

—Ellas no parecen felices— habló una joven omega de cabellos castaños quien llevaba puesto un lindo kimono para la celebración— no lo crees, niisan.

—Cómo podrían estarlo, si prácticamente han sido vendidas por su clan, Kanako— habló con clara indignación en su voz un joven alfa de cabellos largos rubios platinados quien gruñía cada vez que veía a un alfa acercarse a su hermanita, él no iba a permitir que ninguno de esos estúpidos alfas tuviera la intención de saludarle siquiera.—no debimos de haber aceptado la invitación.

Kanako, la hermanita menor de ese gruñón alfa, solo suspiró, si bien ella había tenido mucha curiosidad de ir a la fiesta en la que ahora se encontraban, el ver el rostro decaído de las omegas que habían sido desposadas le hizo tener ganas de huir del lugar. Ellas no habían podido elegir a sus alfas, era el líder del clan al que pertenecían quien había elegido por ellas como parte del pacto de paz entre dichos clanes.

El clan Tatsumi era un clan que había sido invitado a dicho evento, eran un clan mas pequeño, pero no débil, poco a poco se estaban haciendo de un nombre y eran tomados mas en cuenta por los clanes mas viejos, pues estos buscaban aliados para poder seguir manteniendo su poder sobre otros clanes.

El actual líder del Clan Tatsumi era Tatsumi Souji, quienes muchos lo consideraban como un alfa muy fuerte, pero con un carácter demasiado blando, eso en parte porque este prefería muchas veces el diálogo que la pelea a pesar que esta se tenía que dar irremediablemente.

Souji veía desde lejos a sus dos hijos, el había pensado que su hijo podría interesarse en alguna de las omegas que se encontraban en la fiesta, pero al ver cara llena de molestia era claro que su hijo mayor, Tatsumi Souichi, tenía ganas de largarse del lugar.

La fiesta siguió sin ningún contratiempo, pero Souichi no se quedó para verlo, él arrastrando a su hermana, decidieron regresar a su casa, no soportaba estar mas tiempo en ese lugar, sabia que a su padre no le gustaría que se haya ido sin despedirse primero de los otros lideres, pero no le importaba.

La idea de quedarse más tiempo en ese lugar le estaba enfermando.

—Hijo, lo que hiciste fue muy maleducado de tu parte—Souji, apenas llegó a su casa, fue directo a la habitación de su hijo mayor para regañarle.

—Desde un principio no quería asistir a ese lugar, y lo sabes muy bien—se defendió Souichi, no le gustaba discutir con su padre, pero realmente le molestaba que él tomara decisiones sin consultarle primero, últimamente estaba pasando eso.—Solo fui para cuidar a Kanako de los pervertidos, eso es todo.

—Eso lo sé, pero aun así debiste ser mas educado, recuerda que estamos hablando de los lideres alfas de los dos clanes mas viejos, ellos se pudieron ofender con tu actitud, no los queremos como enemigos.

—Yo no les tengo miedo, viejo, puedo patearles el trasero y también a todos sus guardias.

—Sé que eres fuerte, pero aun eres un alfa muy joven que todavía no ha tomado a ninguna omega como pareja—susurro Souji para si mismo, pero Souichi lo escuchó bastante claro

—Otra vuelta con lo mismo, ¡cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no estoy interesado en tener pareja!, me gusta ser un alfa sin enlace.— gruñó—ya lograste que Tomoe consiguiera pareja, pero conmigo no funcionará.

—Hablas como si yo hubiese influenciado en las decisiones de tu hermano menor, ¡sabes bien que fue Tomoe quien eligió a su pareja no yo!

Souichi se molestó con eso, para él, su hermano menor cometió el mas grande error al elegir tener una pareja alfa, y para arruinar mas las cosas, un alfa varón.

—Es parte tu culpa por aceptar esa unión, ¡una enfermiza!

—Tomoe se veía feliz a su lado, Sou-kun

—¡Eso no es cierto!—se negaba a aceptar las palabras de su padre— él solo estaba confundido, ¡pero no quisiste escucharme!—no quiso discutir más, y de mala gana se salió de su habitación, necesitaba irse de la casa un momento a tomar aire porque si no sentía que iba a explotar.

Souji solo suspiró, sabía que su hijo seguía molesto con él, no le gustaba las peleas menos con su familia, pero últimamente su hijo mayor paraba bastante irritable, sospechaba que una parte se debía a la ausencia de Tomoe, él se había encargado de criarlo, de ser su ejemplo de líder de manada. Pero al final Tomoe se reveló cuando decidió escoger como pareja a un macho alfa y no a una mujer beta u omega. Esa relación no iba a producirle ninguna descendencia, eso lo sabía, pero Tomoe era feliz con él, por eso no se opuso y le dio su bendición.

Algo que hasta ahora el joven alfa se negaba a aceptar.

Souichi se veía bastante irritado, por eso ninguno de los sirvientes que eran betas y omegas le molestaron, sabían que nada bueno salía de un alfa enojado por experiencia propia. Antes de salir de la casa tomó su fiel katana, necesitaba desahogarse y liberar todo ese enojo que sentía acumulado, así que pensó buscar a Isogai para retarlo en combate, últimamente no lograba ganarle, eran mas derrotas que victorias las que obtenía cada vez que retaba a ese mujeriego alfa.

—Esta vez lo derrotaré—

Con esa determinación salió de la mansión y se internó en el gran bosque que rodeaba su hogar y que servía como laberinto para proteger a su gente, Isogai solía encontrarse en las afueras del bosque, cerca de un pueblo de mala muerte donde los bandidos y mercenarios suelen usar el lugar como punto de reunión. Todavía no entendía como Isogai podía juntarse con ese tipo de gente, aunque gracias a eso se podía obtener buena información de otros clanes y evitar peleas innecesarias. La información era clave.

Estuvo corriendo por alrededor de media hora por el bosque evitando las trampas que ya se sabia de memoria donde se habían colocado para los intrusos, hasta que un aroma le hizo detenerse.

Un alfa, era el aroma de un alfa que no pertenecía a alguien del clan Tatsumi, él se sabía de memoria todos los aromas que eran de su gente y ese era uno que nunca antes había olfateado. Así que de manera sigilosa trató de localizar al causante de eso olor, una vez que lo halló fue a su encuentro mientras sujetaba con fuerza su katana, se estaba preparando para una pelea.

—¡¿Quién eres y quién te envió?!, ¡responde! — preguntó apenas le estampó en un árbol cercano esperando alguna respuesta convincente de aquel alfa rubios y de ojos claros el cual no parecía sorprendido de que lo hayan localizado, y de tener una espada cerca de su garganta, mas bien parecía que había estado esperándolo.

—Eso es algo que no te concierne, joven alfa— habló con una tranquilidad demasiado perturbadora, no parecía intimidado a pesar de tener el filo de la espada amenazando en cortar su cuello. —

—¡Claro que sí!, ¡estás en mi territorio! —dijo acercando cada vez mas la espada en el cuello del otro alfa causándole un leve rasguño del cual salió un poco de sangre—eres un intruso, así que mas te vale que hables si no quieres que tu cabeza termine rodando por este bosque y tu cuerpo se convierta en alimento para los lobos.

—Los lobos es a lo que menos hay que temer, además ellos nunca me harían daño, son más sociables y fieles que muchas personas que he conocido por estos lugares.

Souichi no entendió lo que quería decir, así que soltando un fuerte gruñido decidió acabar con el intruso, uno menos de quien preocuparse, pero justo cuando el filo de la espada estaba a punto de rebanar el cuello del rubio intruso, un ataque le hizo ponerse en guardia, dejar a su presa y defenderse del nuevo intruso.

Esta vez un hombre de larga cabellera azulada.

—¡¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?!—Souichi no entendía como era posible que esos dos extraños hayan podido llegar tan lejos sin mostrar signos de haber sido atacados antes, ¿es que acaso las numerosas trampas que se encontraban colocadas estratégicamente en ese bosque no habían funcionado en ellos?, o ¿alguien les había ayudado con eso?, ¿había un traidor en el clan Tatsumi? — ¿dime quién eres?, ¡¿por qué invaden mi territorio?!, ¡¿Qué es lo que buscan?!

El alfa de cabellos largos estaba molesto y preocupado a la vez, temía de una invasión de algún clan vecino, pudo observar como el alfa rubio de cabellos cortos le susurraba algo al oído al hombre de largos cabellos azulados del cual no podía definir con exactitud a qué casta pertenecía.

Su aroma era suave, que podía pasar desapercibido, así que supuso que podría tratarse de un beta, un guerrero espadachín al percatarse que este tenia bajo su poder dos katanas, una de ellas desenfundada cuando le atacó.

—Tetsuhiro, yo…—

—¿Cómo te encuentras, Masaki-san? — preguntó el hombre de cabellera azulada señalando su cuello, al ver la sangre, se preocupó—¡fuiste muy descuidado al permitir que ese hombre te acorralara y te pusiera una espada en el cuello!—

—Lo sé, pero en parte se debía para ocultar su presencia, Tetsuhiro-san— respondió el rubio de cabellos cortos, su deber era cuidar de su amigo a toda costa.

Tatsumi al ver que ninguno de los dos intrusos parecía prestarle atención, comenzó a gruñir.

—¡¿Qué tanto están hablando?!, dejen de ignorarme y respondan mi pregunta si no quieren que su sangre se derrame en este frío bosque—les amenazó mientras se ponía en posición de ataque, sería dos contra uno, pero tenía plena confianza en sus habilidades, no pensaba perder por ningún motivo contra ninguno de los dos.

—Su clan no es nuestra prioridad, solo veníamos de paso, ya nos retiramos— habló calmadamente el recién llegado, este no deseaba causar problemas, tenía una misión que cumplir, aunque no iba a negar que el alfa que tenía en frente le había llamado su atención.

—¡Eres un idiota si crees que los dejaré ir tan fácilmente, además que tu explicación no me convence para nada!— exclamó irritado Tatsumi, se estaba preparando para atacar, por ningún motivo iba a permitir que ese par de intrusos fueran a escapar, pensaba llevarlos como prisioneros.

—Ese es su problema—fue la respuesta seca del beta _._

El alfa de cabellos largos se enfadó y decidió atacar primero, ante esto, Masaki ya se estaba preparando para atacar, pero el joven de cabellera azulada que respondía bajo el nombre de Tetsuhiro, se le adelantó.

A Masaki no le quedó otra opción mas que esperar, mientras observaba como su amigo, Morinaga Tetsuhiro, se defendía con total tranquilidad y elegancia los ataques del alfa de cabellos largos, no pudo evitar suspirar, su amigo lo estaba haciendo de nuevo. Estaba midiendo las fortalezas de su oponente mientras se defendía.

Tatsumi atacaba con sus mejores técnicas, pero estas no servían al parecer contra el extraño estilo de combate del beta.

Su estilo de pelea no parecía pertenecer a ninguna escuela de espadas, era tan extraño y atrayente a la vez, era como una danza donde se levanta la espada solamente cuando lo sintiera necesario.

El beta se dedicaba esquivar todos y cada uno de los ataques que el alfa le daba mientras analizaba el estilo de combate al que pertenecía para tener una idea de cómo desarmarlo por completo, era una suerte haber estudiado los diferentes estilos de combate con espadas durante sus viajes, eso le daba una idea de las posturas que podía tomar el alfa llamado Souichi y tomarlo por sorpresa. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

—¡¿Acaso te causa gracia tu propia muerte?!— preguntó indignado el alfa por el hecho de que su oponente no parecía tomar en serio el combate—¡desenfunda tu otra espada! — le ordenó, algo le decía que su rival era un especialista con el uso de ambas espadas a la vez. —¡te demostraré que no debes tomar a la ligera a un miembro del clan Tatsumi!

—Eso ya lo veremos—respondió sin sentirse intimidado, estaba acostumbrado a esos ataques de furia en sus rivales—

La pelea era observada por el alfa rubio, Masaki le estaba preocupando el que su amigo no tomara en serio a su rival, temía lo que planeara con el alfa rubio platinado. Había captado el interés que Tetsuhiro tenía en el alfa. Eso no era bueno.

—¡Ya me hartaste, es hora de ponerte en tu lugar, maldito! —

—No lo creo, _alfa_ —dijo mientras daba un leve gruñido que escarapeló todo el cuerpo de Souichi. ¿Qué había sido eso?, se preguntó, ese pequeño momento de distracción fue aprovechado por Tetsuhiro quien desenfundó su otra espada y en un rápido movimiento, desarmó al alfa rubio platinado mandando la espada de este a volar.

—Creo que he ganado, _alfa_ — dijo con voz algo ronca, esto hizo sonrojar a Souichi, ¿había perdido?, no lo podía creer a pesar de encontrarse arrinconado en un árbol con la punta de la espada apuntando su garganta, un movimiento en falso y su cabeza rodaría sin ninguna misericordia.

Había perdido totalmente.

—Eres fuerte, no lo voy a negar, pero desperdicias mucho tiempo en movimientos inoportunos, te dejas llevar por el enojo, eres impulsivo, lo sabes, ¿cierto? —hablaba Tetsuhiro sin dejar de apuntar con la punta de su espada la garganta del alfa—Aun así, creo que eres un alfa interesante.

—Si vas a matarme, ¡hazlo de una maldita vez! —estaba asustado, pero no se lo iba a mostrar al enemigo. Tenía que levantar la cabeza en alto, aunque estuviera cerca de la muerte.

—Tengo otros planes en mente, alfa

—¿Tetsuhiro? — preguntó preocupado Masaki al ver como su amigo dejaba de apuntarle a su rival para enfundarla de nuevo.

 _"Eso no es bueno"_ fue lo que pensó el alfa de cabellos cortos mientras aterrado observaba como su amigo poco a poco acorralaba a su rival con su cuerpo impidiéndole que escape. _"Que sea solo alguno de sus absurdos coqueteos"_ rogaba internamente.

Por otro lado, Souichi se sentía abrumado, de un momento a otro su cuerpo quedó atrapado entre el árbol que estaba apoyado y el cuerpo del beta con el que hace poco estaba peleando, tan cerca se encontraban que incluso podía sentir la respiración del pelo azul.

—Oye, ¡aléjate!—el alfa gruñía buscando intimidar al beta, pero este no parecía afectarle ni intimidarle nada de lo que hacia—¿acaso eres un alfa?—esa era la única explicación que encontraba Souichi para que sus gruñidos no funcionaran, para que su cuerpo no le hiciera caso, pero había algo que no le cuadraba.

—Deberías dejar el interrogatorio para después, _alfa_ — susurró en el oído izquierdo de Souichi haciendo que este le provocara cosquillas y jadeara—Eres bastante sensible, eso me gusta—volvió a susurrar Tetsuhiro ante el enorme sonrojo que pudo notar de su rival.

Souichi no entendía que le estaba pasando, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de una manera extraña, no le estaba respondiendo como debería, se estaba dejando seducir por la voz profunda del otro espadachín. De un alfa.

—¿Q-quién eres?— preguntó mientras se le escapada un vergonzoso gemido al sentir una mano sujetando su miembro viril, Morinaga no había perdido el tiempo sacándolo de su confinamiento—Esto que haces no está bien…— susurró temiendo que el otro sujeto lo tomara a la fuerza, una práctica bastante común entre alfas que buscan humillar a otros de su misma casta.—¡Basta!

—Pero te gusta, puedo sentir como tu pene se endurece cada vez más mientras te hablo al oído—le sonrió mientras sujetaba con una mano una de las muñecas de Souichi y con su otra mano masturbaba con rudeza el erecto miembro el cual estaba a punto de soltar toda su semilla, Tetsuhiro se lamió los labios ante ese pensamiento.

Souichi, en cambio, quería golpearlo, pero su cuerpo se sentía débil ante la rudeza con la que era tratado su miembro, trataba de no gemir, no quería sucumbir al placer que le estaban obligando a sentir. Necesitaba detener esta locura.

—¡Basta!, ¡Detente!— ordenó con su voz alfa buscando nuevamente intimidar a su agresor, pero este solo le sonrió, se asustó ante lo que podría hacer Tetsuhiro.

—Sera que deseas que sea mi boca la que te de placer— susurró Tetsuhiro, ante esas palabras, Souichi trató de sacarse del agarre, pero no lo consiguió, porque la orden que su agresor lo detuvo— quedare quieto, te haré sentir mejor— dicho esto, lo soltó

—Espera, ¡Ahhh!—

El alfa de cabellos azules no dudó en meter el pene de Souichi a su boca, brindándole olas de placer en cada succionada, convirtiendo al alfa de cabellos claros en una masa temblorosa que trataba inútilmente en detenerlo, pero que al mismo tiempo movía sus caderas buscando mas placer.

Souichi gemía y su cuerpo no dudaba en dar embestidas a la boca de su rival, mientras se sujeta de los hombros de aquel que le estaba brindando placer, eso era nuevo para él, la calidez de la boca del otro alfa era placentera, exquisita, sentía que pronto se iba a correr, el solo imaginar que su semilla mancharía a ese pervertido le causaba morbo.

Fue inevitable que con unas cuantas succionadas, su orgasmo llegara, haciendo que su semen terminara en la boca de Tetsuhiro quien, de manera sumisa, no dudó en tragarlo todo dando pequeñas lamidas para no desperdiciar nada. Las piernas de Souichi no pudieron soportar más su peso y terminó cayendo de rodillas en el frío césped, era la primera vez que el orgasmo lo dejaba tan débil, tan agotado, y aun así…

—Te dije que te gustaría— susurró Tetsuhiro para después tomar el sonrojado rostro de Souichi para besarle, este último correspondió el beso pudiendo saborear un poco de su propia semilla.

Tatsumi se aferró a los brazos del otro alfa sin dejar de besarlo, se sentía bien, quería más, necesitaba más de ese cuerpo, mas de ese alfa de cabellos azules. Era la primera que se sentía a gusto con su alfa interno, con el deseo de dejarse dominar.

—¡Tetsuhiro, es hora de irnos! — exclamó Masaki quien se había ausentado unos momentos para darles un poco privacidad, aun así, no estaba de acuerdo con las acciones de su amigo, por eso regresó para evitar que llegaran mas lejos además de advertir del peligro que corrían pues llegó a oler aromas de otros alfas. — ¡es peligroso quedarnos mas tiempo aquí!

Ante esas palabras, Morinaga Tetsuhiro cambió su semblante a uno muy serio, su amigo tenía razón, era lo hora de la retirada, así que tuvo que terminar el beso, algo que hizo gruñir al alfa de cabellos rubio platinados. Este se aferró a Morinaga haciéndole entender que no estaba de acuerdo con terminar lo que habían iniciado.

—Tetsuhiro, ¡debemos irnos antes de que otros alfas vengan a atacarnos! — insistió al ver que su amigo se había quedado quieto analizando al otro alfa

—Necesito comprobar algo. — susurró Morinaga mientras sentía como Souichi comenzaba a restregarse a él, estaba marcarlo con su aroma, esto hizo que el joven de cabellos azulados abriera los ojos de la impresión por el descubrimiento.

—¡Tetsuhiro! — gritó Masaki desesperado comenzando a desenvainar su espada en caso de que tuviera que obligar al que llamaba, la retirada.

—¡Tsk!, está bien—respondió de mala gana el joven de cabellos azulados, se puso de pie acción que fue imitada por Souichi quien todavía se negaba a soltarlo, Morinaga sonreía complacido por eso—Ya tengo que irme, alfa, la próxima es que nos veamos te haré mío—le dio un último beso mientras se soltaba del agarre de Souichi—trata de ser paciente, Tatsumi Souichi

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de mirar el rostro avergonzado de Souichi quien parecía recién darse cuenta de sus acciones, Morinaga se retiró sin agregar nada mas e ignorando la cantidad de insultos que salieron de la boca del alfa de cabellos largos. Masaki solo suspiró y siguió el camino que su amigo siguió en su retirada.

Por otro lado, Souichi trataba de explicar sus acciones, se había dejado tocar por un completo desconocido, uno que bien podría ser un espía en busca de hacer daño a su familia, a su manada, ¡en qué demonios estuvo pensando para permitir eso!

Lo peor de todo es que lo había disfrutado, nunca antes se había dejado dominar por su lado animal, siempre había buscado tener control de su alfa interno, pero en esa ocasión había sido diferente, por primera vez había deseado fundirse, conectarse y perderse en la bruma del placer con un … ¿alfa?

Esto último era lo que más lo desconcertaba, ¿por qué con un alfa?, siendo él también uno de la misma casta y del mismo sexo eso no tenía ningún sentido, era algo tan antinatural, pero que curiosamente no se sintió incorrecto cuando comenzó a besarlo, a marcarlo con su aroma. Tal parecía que su alfa interno había elegido a su pareja en un alfa, en aquel hombre al que escuchó se llamaba Tetsuhiro. Aquel espadachín que le derrotó en la pelea de espadas y que, de alguna manera, embrujó a su alfa interior.

Horas más tarde se daría cuenta que ese sujeto sabía su nombre sin que él se hubiera presentado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hasta aquí se queda este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado n_n**

 **Les agradezco los reviews por adelantado :)**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Atte: Mari-Chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo, esta vez no me he tardado tanto en actualizar.**

 **Muchas gracias por las leídas, reviews, fav, follow que me dejaron en FanFiction. También gracias por los votos y comentarios dejados en Wattpad n_n**

 **Advertencia: En este fic puede haber tanto un Tetsuhiro x Souichi como también un Souichi x Tetsuhiro, ya están advertidos n_n**

 **Nota 1: Los personajes de KSB no son de mi propiedad, sino de Hinako-sensei, yo solo los utilizo para mis historias sin ningún fin de lucro.**

 **Nota 2: Me disculpo por los errores ortográficos que se me pudieron haber pasado.**

 **Ahora sí, a leer.**

 **Capítulo 2: Lazo**

Había pasado ya una semana desde aquel incidente con los intrusos, una jodida semana que le había parecido siglos. Por más que Souichi buscase algún rastro de ellos, en especial del alfa de cabellos azulados, no había nada, absolutamente nada que pudiera dar con su paradero. Quería vengarse de ese atrevido.

—Quieres acostarte con él, Souichi-kun

—¡Claro que no! —renegó completamente encolerizado, pero sobretodo avergonzado por las palabras del maldito alfa que se hacía llamar su único amigo. ¡Cómo lo detestaba!

Ahora ambos se encontraban en las afueras del bosque, lejos de la mansión del Clan Tatsumi.

Souichi lamentaba terriblemente haberle contado a Isogai sobre los dos intrusos que había encontrado hacía una semana, y le irritaba aun más que el maldito le hubiera obligado a contarle las partes vergonzosas del asunto. Le daban ganas de matarlo y esconder el cadáver.

Isogai, un alfa de clase dos, era bastante observador y sabía que el alfa que le miraba de manera asesina buscaba a ese otro alfa llamado Tetsuhiro para tener algo de él; ¿venganza? eso era lo último que buscaba Souichi aunque este dijera lo contrario. Solo el recordar el aroma a sexo que había captado en él apenas lo encontró en el bosque, le hizo saber que algo más que una pelea de espadas había ocurrido entre Souichi y el supuesto alfa de cabellos negros azulados.

Nunca antes lo había visto tan interesado en alguien y debía admitir que también tenía curiosidad por saber quién era el sujeto que había captado toda la atención del hijo mayor del líder del clan Tatsumi.

—Es de él de lo único que hablas. Que es un idiota, que es un pervertido, un desgraciado manipulador, y puros blablabla —Isogai hizo una pausa para mirar de manera burlona a Souichi, que estaba comenzando a sonrojarse por lo que escuchaba —. Se nota que ese chico captó demasiado tu atención, ¿estás seguro que no te lo quieres follar? —preguntó de manera seria.

—¡Cállate, imbécil! —gritó completamente rojo por el atrevido comentario —Yo no soy como tú que te tiras a la primera omega o beta que te encuentras.

—Siempre te invito para que te diviertas con algunas de ellas, pero no les haces caso. No es mi culpa que te gusten los chicos de cabellos negros azulados que sean más altos que tú y que se llamen Tetsuhiro —dijo en forma de broma solo para ver al otro alfa colorearse aún más.

—¡Suficiente! —gritó totalmente enfurecido Souichi, que intentó golpear a Isogai para que de una vez dejara de avergonzarlo. Pero como ya había ocurrido otras veces el alfa de cabellos cortos esquivó el golpe con suma facilidad y le hizo una llave al pobre de Souichi, quien se quedó renegando por el dolor en su brazo.

—Souichi-kun, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no dejes que tus emociones te controlen?, dejas que tu impulsividad haga tus movimientos predecibles.

—¡Acaso olvidas que soy uno de los espadachines más fuerte que tiene el clan!— exclamó Tatsumi mientras trataba de liberarse —¡No soy alguien débil! —Sentía que Isogai le estaba insultando; le había derrotado tan fácilmente que hería su orgullo.

—No lo he olvidado, pero últimamente te encuentras más irritado de lo habitual y eso mucho antes de que conocieras a esos dos alfas que me has contado. —dijo antes de liberarlo de la llave y sentarse nuevamente en pasto.

Era cierto, Souichi solía ser un poco más calmado a la hora de tener un combate. Pero desde hacía unos meses su padre Souji había estado tratando de convencerle para que consiguiera una pareja antes de dejarle el lugar de líder del clan. Eso le molestaba bastante, el saber que por culpa de las malditas tradiciones y prejuicios que tenían los clanes acerca de la imagen que debía de tener un líder alfa. El líder no solo debía tener fuerza y habilidad con el manejo de la espada, sino que también debía demostrar su virilidad teniendo muchos cachorros con su omega. Esto último era lo que más enfermaba al joven Tatsumi, pues no quería estar enlazado con nadie, algo que Souji no entendía.

Souichi se volvió a sentar en su lugar en el césped mientras se sobaba su brazo lastimado. Se sentía cansado e irritado y ni siquiera el entrenar le animaba, sentía que todo eso era por culpa de ese pervertido que le había dado una mamada en el bosque y se sonrojó por el recuerdo. Necesitaba encontrarlo para cobrarle la humillación, pensaba derrotarlo y hacerle morder el piso. Quería vengarse.

—Deberías buscarlo.

—¡¿Qué crees que he estado haciendo?! —preguntó indignado —. Los he buscado en cada pueblo cercano e interrogado a cada sospechoso que ha merodeado cerca al clan Tatsumi, pero ninguno parece tener información sobre ellos. Es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra.

—Pero hay un lugar al que de seguro no has ido a preguntar…

Souichi no tuvo que preguntar, pues sabía a qué lugar se refería Isogai

Unas horas más tarde ya se encontraban caminando en aquel pueblo de mala muerte donde la delincuencia y el libertinaje son la ley, un lugar lleno de burdeles, mercenarios y bandidos que iban para hacer de las suyas.

Isogai caminaba de lo más tranquilo, como si el ver a un par de prostitutas omegas saludándole desde la comodidad de su recinto fuera de lo más normal. Aquellas mujeres eran muy diferentes a la gran mayoría de omegas que había en su clan y en los otros pueblos que había visitado: no eran sumisas, habían aprendido a ser independientes y salir adelante por su propia cuenta en una época donde si como omega no tenías un lugar a donde ir, morir o prostituirse eran desgraciadamente las únicas alternativas que tenían aquellas mujeres, pues esperar a que un alfa las acogiera no era una opción viable, menos aun cuando las guerras y la hambruna predominaban. Eso sin tomar en cuenta que los omegas no tenían derecho a casi prácticamente nada en la sociedad.

— Ellas no tuvieron muchas opciones, Souichi-kun, pero no te sientas mal que eso es lo que menos quieren de nosotros —hablaba tranquilamente Isogai al ver el semblante serio y preocupado de su amigo—. Muchas de ellas perdieron a sus familias a causa de la guerra y yo me hice su amigo.

— Eres un cliente regular, de seguro. —habló un tanto indignado. Pero no le iba a reprochar las actividades que el alfa de cabellos cortos tenía en ese lugar.

— Cierto, aunque también gracias a eso puedo conseguir mucha información. —Sonrió divertido ante la mirada severa de Souichi.

— Aun no creo que esos intrusos se encuentren en este lugar. —susurró Souichi. No se podía imaginar a esos alfas en especial a Tetsuhiro, rondando por un pueblo de mala muerte como ese, pues no tenían la misma pinta que las personas que se paseaban por el lugar.

Isogai no le contestó pues algo, o mejor dicho alguien, había llamado su atención. Souichi trató de preguntar, pero no salió palabra alguna de sus labios al darse cuenta que cierto chico de cabellos rubios caminaba en dirección a uno de los bares que había en ese pueblo. Se trataba del alfa llamado Masaki, uno de los intrusos que estaban buscando. Este resaltaba completamente en el pueblo, ya que su pulcra vestimenta contrastaba completamente con los de los demás lugareños. Al no ver a su compañero, tanto Isogai como Souichi pensaron que tal vez Tetsuhiro ya se encontraría bebiendo en dicho bar.

Ambos alfas del clan Tatsumi entraron al bar, que se encontraba repleto de personas de las tres castas, había alfas borrachos compitiendo entre sí para ver quien se llevaría a la cama a una mujer beta que les acompañaba y la cual se encontraba de lo mas divertida viendo como sus supuestos pretendientes se peleaban y hacían el ridículo.

En otra mesa, una mujer alfa seducía a otro grupo compuesto de dos varones alfas y uno beta, mientras una omega de manera sigilosa les robaba lo que ella consideraba de valor aprovechándose de la embriaguez de sus víctimas y la casi nula atención que prestaban a su persona, pues la mujer alfa era quien los tenía hipnotizados con su apariencia y su desvergonzada actitud al sentarse en las piernas de uno de ellos.

Viendo casos similares en otras mesas de ese lugar, era obvio para Souichi que a nadie le importaba que esas mujeres fueran ladronas, tal vez por el mismo hecho que sus víctimas tampoco eran unos santos, pero sí nuevos en ese pueblo.

—Esas mujeres son conocidas por pertenecer a un grupo de bandidos de solo mujeres —dijo Isogai mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la barra —. Ellas también me robaron la primera vez que pisé este lugar...

Souichi le escuchaba sin prestarle mucha atención, pues todo su interés estaba centrado en encontrar al dichoso alfa rubio. Cuando lo encontró pensó en enfrentarlo, pero ese sujeto no se encontraba solo, estaba rodeado de un grupo de alfas.

—Tal parece que tu amorcito es el centro de atención en esa mesa. —Isogai lo dijo un tanto serio, pues había captado el interés de esos alfas en el joven que se encontraba sentado bebiendo tranquilamente el sake que Masaki Junya le servía, sin incomodarle estar rodeado de un grupo de alfas hambrientos. —Esos sujetos son extraños, en especial el tal Tetsuhiro.

Y era cierto, Morinaga se encontraba bebiendo mientras observaba al grupo de machos alfa que lo habían rodeado mucho antes que su amigo lo encontrara. Ser el centro de atención no era algo nuevo para él pues sabía que su aroma de alguna manera atraía a los sujetos que pensaban con lo que les colgaba entre las piernas.

Masaki estaba alerta de cada movimiento de esos hombres porque sabía lo que esos alfas eran capaces de hacer por tener unas horas que calmaran su calentura.

—Deberías aceptar mi invitación —habló uno de los alfas. Morinaga le prestó atención aun cuando había olvidado su nombre puesto que no le interesaba, a pesar que su apariencia no estaba mal. Sus ojos eran de color café y sus cabellos marrones oscuros además de tener un buen porte; lástima que su aroma no le agradara, era molesto para su sensible olfato, algo que trató de no hacer evidente mientras aceptaba la bebida que le ofrecía. —Nos divertiremos, te lo aseguro. —susurró el alfa de cabellos marrones cerca de su oreja para después alejarse de manera rápida al sentir la mirada asesina de Masaki.

—A mi amigo no le agradas —. Sonrió burlón Morinaga mientras olfateaba su bebida tratando de captar algún aroma fuera de lugar. Solo necesitó unos segundos, pero fueron más que suficientes para olfatear la droga afrodisíaca en su bebida, haciendo que sonriera nuevamente ante el descubrimiento —. Y desgraciadamente tampoco eres mi tipo —sentenció al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer el contenido de su copa al suelo.

Ante dicha acción, el alfa castaño cambió su semblante y mostró claramente su molestia. Había creído que su presa no se daría cuenta de la droga en su bebida y una vez se encontrase vulnerable se lo llevaría a su campamento a divertirse con él hasta hartarse, mientras dejaba que sus compañeros hicieran lo que quisieran con el alfa rubio. Pero ahora que sus planes se habían arruinado, lo haría a la fuerza.

El alfa era un idiota, fue lo que pensó Morinaga sin inmutarse.

La tensión en el lugar se intensificó, las feromonas que desplegaba el alfa molesto era tan claras que de manera disimulada algunos comensales salieron del lugar, pues sabían que habría problemas, los que se quedaron en cambio buscaban algo de acción. Fue por eso que cuando Morinaga fue levantado bruscamente de su asiento por el alfa castaño, todos los demás alfas comenzaron a desenfundar sus espadas para comenzar una pelea.

Masaki comenzó a atacar a cada alfa que se encargaba de alejarlo de su amigo, Morinaga por su parte seguía mirando desafiante a su atacante, quien al ver que no se intimidaba ante el ataque de sus feromonas intentó asfixiarlo hasta cuando un golpe a su espalda lo hizo voltear y recibir un golpe tan fuerte que hizo soltar a su presa y le dejó tirado en piso.

—¡¿Porque no te defendiste?! ¡Eres más fuerte que ese enfermo! —Regañó Souichi a Tetsuhiro quien simplemente sonrió, gesto que enfadó más al alfa de cabellos largos claros —. ¡¿Acaso te estás burlando de mí?!

—No, es solo que tu preocupación me pareció un gesto muy lindo. —Ese comentario hizo que Tatsumi frunciera el ceño— .Tengo todo bajo control, no era necesaria tu intervención.

—¡Eres un malagradecido!

—Piensa lo que quieras tenemos otros asuntos que atender, _alfa_.

Ser nuevamente llamado de esa forma hizo que Souichi sintiera un extraño, pero agradable cosquilleo en su cuerpo. Trataba de comprender por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera cuando era llamado de esa forma por el alfa de cabellos azulados, quería preguntarle, pero tendría que esperar.

El alfa castaño se había despertado de muy mal humor y no dudó en atacar al causante de su ira, pero Morinaga le hizo frente sin una pizca de temor a pesar de verse rodeado por todo el grupo que antes estaba embobado por él

Morinaga desenfundó su espada y comenzó a pelear y Souichi hizo lo mismo. Quería terminar pronto con toda esa locura, el alfa castaño ahora no dudaba en atacarlos con todos los sujetos que le acompañaban, otros alfas también se metieron en la pelea a causa de la adrenalina que en su casta causaba el estar expuestos a tantas feromonas.

El aroma era fuerte, tanto como para sacar ese lado animal que todos los alfas poseían; el deseo por dominar y humillar a la presa invadía por completo todo el bar, todos los alfas habían enloquecido.

Masaki decidió cambiar el escenario y no dudó en patear a uno de los maleantes y lanzarlo a través de una de las ventanas del lugar ocasionando que esta se rompiera, algo que aprovechó para salir del lugar. Isogai decidió seguirle.

Morinaga y Souichi también salieron, pero por la que una vez fue una puerta antes de ser destruida de una patada por el alfa rubio platinado.

—Muy curiosa tu forma de abrirme la puerta, _alfa_. _—_ susurró Tetsuhiro colocándose espalda contra espalda con su nuevo amigo —. Solo tenías que _deslizarla_ …

—¡Cállate! —Souichi gritó algo sofocado—. Este no es el momento para tus juegos.

—Tienes razón, acabemos con esto rápido para poder acostarnos después. —Afirmó Morinaga guiñándole un ojo antes de alejarse de un estupefacto Tatsumi, que no tuvo tiempo para reclamar porque un alfa se metió en su camino y decidió atacarlo.

A pesar de tener varios contrincantes que le superaban en número a cada uno, Souichi no tuvo problemas en derrotarlos mostrando sus excelentes habilidades con la espada. Todo esto era observado muy sutilmente por Tetsuhiro mientras peleaba, que estaba encantado con el otro por la energía que desprendía, por la vitalidad de quien disfruta combatir y demostrar lo bueno que era.

Sentía admiración y también algo de envidia, sonriendo ante este último descubrimiento.

Por otra parte, Souichi tampoco perdía detalles de aquel ser que había cautivado a su alfa interior. El estilo de pelea de Morinaga era bastante llamativo en una pelea de espadas, como en una danza, el alfa de cabellos azulados se acercaba al rival esquivando los ataques para después terminar desarmándolo. Souichi también había notado que Morinaga usaba la cantidad de oponentes a su favor, pues al esquivar sus ataques, muchas veces los contrincantes terminaban atacándose entre ellos para total disfrute del alfa de largos cabellos azulados.

Mientras tanto, Masaki e Isogai combatían codo con codo, sin cruzar ninguna palabra peleaban en equipo ambos con un solo objetivo: llegar hasta donde se encontraban sus respectivos amigos.

—No eran tan fuertes como presumían ser. —habló el rubio platinado mientras enfundaba su espada después de haberla limpiado.

—La mayoría estaban borrachos y solo peleaban guiados por su lado animal, no esperes mucho de ellos. —respondió tranquilamente el chico de ojos verdes mientras se acomodaba su ropa —. No esperaba verte en un lugar como este…

Souichi le miró con una clara interrogación en su rostro, ante eso Morinaga le aclaró —. Es que me diste la impresión de ser un alfa que cuida mucho de su entorno, con quien te rodeas, y encontrarte en un bar de un pueblo donde las prostitutas y bandidos están a la orden del día fue bastante… sorpresivo. Todo lo contrario a lo que me había imaginado de ti.

—¡Eso es por culpa del maldito de Isogai, quien me arrastró hasta este lugar! —exclamó bastante indignado Souichi al pensar que Tetsuhiro tendría una muy mala imagen mental de él —. Es la primera vez que visito este pueblo y será la última. —Gruñó apenas terminó de hablar

—Souichi-kun, ¡qué mal amigo eres! —exclamó con falsa molestia el alfa auto nombrado "mejor amigo del demonio platinado", quien apenas terminó de eliminar a sus oponentes se fue directo a molestar a Souichi, mas aun al verle conversando con el joven de cabellos azulados —. Si no fuera por mi ayuda, todavía estarías llorando por no encontrar a tu amado espadachín. —dijo sin dejar de observar a Morinaga, quien le miraba de manera indescifrable. Eso causó aun más curiosidad en Isogai.

—¡Deja de decir tantas estupideces, Isogai! —Souichi se erizó como un gato. Estaba pensando seriamente en cometer un crimen si su supuesto mejor amigo seguía haciendo ese tipo de comentarios.

—Tetsuhiro, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Masaki mientras revisaba que no hubiera ninguna herida en el cuerpo de su amigo —. No debes de exponerte de esa manera; a Kunihiro no le gustaría para nada verte herido. —dijo cuando terminó con su inspección.

Tanto Souichi como Isogai se sorprendieron ante la manera de actuar de Masaki frente a Morinaga. Ya habían notado que este le vigilaba mucho y se comportaba como un guardaespaldas, por lo que ambos llegaron a la conclusión que Morinaga no era cualquier alfa sino que debía ser hijo de alguien importante para que tuviera tan preocupado hasta en el más mínimo detalle a Masaki.

—Masaki-san estás exagerando, sabes que me puedo defender muy bien. Una prueba de ello es que no me dejé engañar por ese alfa y beber la droga que había puesto en mi sake. —respondió sin darle mucha importancia a las palabras de su amigo.

—¿Una droga? —preguntó Souichi interrumpiendo la conversación. Por una extraña razón no soportaba que esos dos estuvieran tan cerca.

—Una práctica bastante habitual en los pueblos sin ley como este, recuerda que la gran mayoría en este pueblo son maleantes y prostitutas. —respondió Isogai a la pregunta de Souichi—. Aquí los alfas buscan diversión y si alguien llama su atención lo toman, ya sea por las buenas o por las malas. —Masaki y Morinaga asintieron ante esa respuesta.

—Ese grupo de alfas ya me habían dado a conocer sus intensiones y al darse cuenta que no estaba de acuerdo pensaron en drogarme. Es una lástima para ellos el que pudiera captar su aroma. —respondió Morinaga como si estuviera hablando del clima.

Souichi no tenía idea de qué tan peligroso era ese pueblo pues era la primera vez que entraba a un lugar como ese, pero sin duda lo que verdaderamente le sorprendió fue la naturalidad con que se expresaba Morinaga ante un posible intento de violación, como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo ¿Eso quería decir que ya antes ha pasado por una situación similar?,

Quería respuestas y cuando estaba pensando en preguntar, una mujer vestida con un bonito kimono amarillo con flores se acercó a Morinaga y no dudó en abrazarle apenas lo tuvo cerca.

—¡Morinaga-san, me alegra tanto saber que usted y su acompañante se encuentran bien! —Se expresó con clara preocupación en su voz y en su rostro —. Vine tan rápido apenas me enteré que había comenzado una batalla campal en el bar hacia donde se dirigía.

—Lamentamos haberla preocupado, Saki-san. —respondió Masaki en lugar de Tetsuhiro.

—¿Existiría algún inconveniente si la acompañamos? —preguntó Tetsuhiro al notar que la noticia de la pelea había llegado hasta oídos de Saki quien residía en el pueblo vecino. Eso le pareció extraño —. Mis amigos y yo necesitaremos un lugar donde ocultarnos antes de que vengan mas indeseables que quieran sacar provecho de la situación.

La mujer asintió, Morinaga y Masaki no dudaron en seguirle aunque Souichi e Isogai dudaron un poco antes de ir con ellos.

En el camino se fueron dando cuenta que efectivamente la pelea en el bar había llamado mucho la atención, pero lo que a Souichi mas le sorprendió fue la rapidez de la noticia: ¿Cómo es que se enteraron tan rápido?

—Fue planeado. —respondió Isogai a las dudas silenciosas de Souichi —. Pero, ¿por qué?, ¿qué era lo que buscaban?

El grupo se encontraba en un onsen, lugar donde Saki los había llevado como clientes exclusivos, aunque ambos miembros del clan Tatsumi sabían que esa hospitalidad se debía a que Morinaga los había presentado como sus amigos.

Morinaga Tetsuhiro, así era como se había presentado mientras entraban al pueblo, que a diferencia del anterior estaba lleno de guardias para evitar el ingreso de personas consideradas _indeseables_. Era un lugar donde la mayoría de sus habitantes eran comerciantes textiles cuyas telas eran destinadas para los jefes de los grandes y antiguos clanes, muy pocos tenían acceso a esas vestimentas y a los lujos de dicho pueblo.

Tanto Isogai como Souichi no tuvieron impedimentos para entrar, porque el ser parte del clan Tatsumi y trabajar directamente para el líder de su clan ya les otorgaba acceso directo al lugar. Su clan ya gozaba de reconocimiento.

—Robar las armas occidentales que ese alfa traía consigo. —respondió Tetsuhiro apenas escuchó las dudas de Isogai.

—¡¿Qué?! —respondieron al mismo tiempo Souichi e Isogai mientras observaban como Morinaga se sentaba cómodamente en su cojín y recibía una copa de sake por parte de Masaki. Habían pedido privacidad y por tanto Saki era la única omega que les acompañaba y quien se encargaba de atender a Isogai, que disfrutaba de la compañía de ella.

—Me mostró una de ellas y supongo que buscaba impresionarme con eso, pues funcionó con su anterior conquista. Una mujer muy hermosa por cierto. —habló con una naturalidad que ya comenzaba a preocupar a Souichi. A Isogai le parecía divertida la atención que su amigo le dirigía a Morinaga —. Ya les había mencionado que no era la primera vez que se me insinuaba.

—Eres muy popular con los alfas por lo que pude notar. —habló de manera divertida Isogai mientras observaba como su amigo comenzaba a fruncir su ceño y poner sus manos en puños.

—Es popular con las tres castas, en realidad. —respondió la omega llamada Saki —, ya he perdido la cuenta de todas sus conquistas— rio al finalizar su comentario.

Morinaga no afirmó ni negó lo dicho por la omega, pero por unos segundos hizo una mueca de disgusto para después ya no mostrar absolutamente nada en su rostro. Ese cambio fue notado únicamente por Masaki quien lo conocía de años.

Masaki Junya se mostraba tranquilo mientras analizaba a sus invitados. Se había percatado que Souichi mostraba su inquietud moviendo compulsivamente su pierna izquierda, a pesar de lo poco que le había tratado, le llamó la atención que no preguntara sus dudas de una vez por todas, pero al darse cuenta que su mirada iba dirigida de vez en cuando a Morinaga para después desviarla por completo supuso que era algo privado, entonces recordó lo sucedido en el bosque territorio del clan Tatsumi.

Esa debía ser la razón.

Le dirigió una mirada a la omega, que fue correspondida por ella. Saki entendió lo que le quería decir Junya en esos momentos, así que con mucha educación se retiró de la habitación dando como excusa que tenía asuntos que atender de suma importancia.

Una vez solos los cuatro jóvenes, Souichi, quien se había encontrado en todo momento sentado lejos del grupo, cerca de la ventana que tenía vista al jardín interior del Onsen, fue el primero en preguntar.

—¡¿Quiénes son ustedes realmente?!, ¡¿de dónde vienen?!

El alfa rubio platinado exigía respuestas y las quería ahora. Durante todo el camino había estado observando las interacciones entre Tetsuhiro y Junya, y era obvio para él que no eran personas ordinarias. Solo bastaba ver como se vestían, su vestimentas estaban hechas con una tela de alta calidad, no era algo que cualquier espadachín pudiera costearse.

El hakama de Morinaga era de color azul marino del mismo color que sus largos cabellos, tenía algunos dibujos en la tela de un tono dorado, mientras que el kimono era de color rojo, uno que combinaba con el haori negro que llevaba puesto, además del lazo rojo que sujetaba su larga cabellera de manera pulcra solo dejando el flequillo que cubría su frente y partes de sus mejillas.

Era apuesto, admitió internamente Souichi, pero algo le decía que no era esa la única razón para que su alfa interno estuviera tan obsesionado por un poco de contacto con él.

Las miradas de Morinaga y de Masaki se posaron en él al escuchar la pregunta, pero solo la mirada del primero hizo que se sonrojara. Esos iris esmeraldas eran verdaderas joyas que delataban tantos sentimientos, enmascarados por las expresiones faciales de su dueño que no mostraban nada. Tan contradictorios.

—¿Por qué tanto interés en saberlo? —respondió con otra pregunta el joven de cabellos azulados mientras permitía que Masaki le sirviera un poco mas de sake, que agradeció con una sutil sonrisa la cual fue correspondida de la misma manera —. No somos sus enemigos.

¿Serían pareja?, se preguntó Souichi cada vez más enfadado por la actitud de esos dos ignorando por completo el último comentario de Morinaga.

Su alfa interno estaba celoso.

—Ustedes invadieron territorio del clan Tatsumi, evadieron las trampas colocadas en el bosque, además que no dudaron en atacar a un miembro de nuestro clan. —respondió Isogai al ver que su amigo se estaba dejando llevar por el enfado. Quería evitar todo enfrentamiento —. Tienen que haber tenido alguna razón para haber hecho todo lo que he mencionado anteriormente. Si no son el enemigo, eso lo juzgaremos después que nos den sus respectivas respuestas. Lo que menos deseamos es desatar una guerra entre clanes en estos momentos.

Nuevamente ambas miradas se sincronizaron y se dirigieron esta vez en la dirección de Isogai, este no se inmutó y enfrentó ambas miradas. Parecía una competencia, pero Souichi sabía que entre ellos estaban debatiendo si debían facilitar o no más información de la que tenían permitida. Lo que menos uno quería era en poner en riesgo su propio clan por confiar demasiado rápido.

—Solo estábamos investigando la zona. —Junya respondió mirando de reojo a su compañero como pidiendo permiso, pues Morinaga asintió —.Hace años que no se había vuelto a pisar ese lugar, la última vez yo era un niño.

—¿No sabían que ese era nuestro territorio? —Souichi preguntó con incredulidad hacia las palabras del alfa rubio.

—No al inicio, pero una vez que detectamos las trampas, supusimos que el bosque ya tenía dueño. —Fue la respuesta de Masaki.

—¿Entonces, por qué siguieron adentrándose al bosque? —Souichi recordaba donde los había encontrado, una zona en la que ya habían sobrepasado los límites permitidos para alguien ajeno al clan —. Sus respuestas solo me hacen verlos como espías y por tanto como nuestros enemigos. —respondió desafiante mientras comenzaba a sujetar su fiel espada.

Isogai al ver dicha acción le dijo con la mirada que no se dejara llevar por sus emociones, pero Souichi no quería hacerle caso. Buscaba que con su actitud, los otros alfas cambiaran de postura y dijeran algo que valiera la pena para evitar el enfrentamiento.

—Eso fue mi culpa. —La voz sería y varonil de Morinaga desconcertó por completo a Souichi y a Isogai, no esperaban una respuesta así de él —. Masaki-san se negó a seguir, pero yo no le escuché, pues al estar ahí podía tener una imagen clara del potencial del clan que lo habitaba.

Ninguno de los dos miembros del clan Tatsumi entendía las palabras dichas por Morinaga, este captó de inmediato sus dudas y decidió explicarles.

—El clan en dónde pertenezco se caracteriza por tener omegas en un mayor número en comparación de las otras dos castas. —habló mirando fijamente a ambos alfas —. Debido a ello, suelen salir a buscar potenciales alfas que puedan darle la seguridad de una fuerte descendencia. Un alfa fuerte, viril, nos garantiza cachorros sanos y fuertes. — Hizo una pausa al ver los rostros sorprendidos de sus invitados —. El clan Tatsumi posee buenos genes y lo pude comprobar por mi cuenta. —el último comentario fue dirigido a Souichi quien se sonrojó pues recordó lo que Morinaga le había hecho en su primer encuentro.

—¡¿Estas diciendo que corriste el riesgo de ser atacado solo por el hecho de verificar el potencial sexual de los alfas de mi clan?! —exclamó escandalizado el alfa de cabellos rubio platinados, la respuesta que había dado Morinaga le había parecido la mas ridícula que podría habérsele inventado, era una completa locura —¡Debes estar loco si piensas que vamos a creer semejante estupidez!

—Cálmate, _alfa —_ susurró y con eso fue suficiente para callar a Souichi quien comenzó a temblar, no por miedo, sino por la excitación que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Nuevamente se comenzó a cuestionar el porqué reaccionaba ante la voz de Morinaga, el porqué su alfa interno se sentía tan atraído hacia él —. No me estoy burlando de ustedes.

—Pero lo que nos has contado es completamente una locura, hablas como si los omegas tuvieran el control en tu clan. —respondió Souichi todavía sin creer en las palabras de Tetsuhiro.

—Porque así es, mi clan es gobernado por omegas, el líder actual es omega —Hizo una pausa al sentir la mano de Masaki sobre la suya como diciendo que era mejor que no siguiera, pero una mirada fue suficiente para hacerle entender que seguiría hablando —, más del sesenta por ciento de mi clan es omega y por tanto nos es difícil conseguir un compañero que cumpla con sus requisitos dentro del clan.

—Entonces buscas alfas que estén interesados en ellas y que se unan a tu clan —respondió Isogai tratando de comprender lo dicho por el joven de cabellos azulados —, así también podrías aumentar la fuerza de tu gente atrayendo alfas.

—Te equivocas, solo buscamos que nos den buenos descendientes y para eso solo se necesita al alfa por unas cuantas horas, hasta tener la seguridad de que su semilla ha dado frutos—

—¡¿Qué?! —Fue el grito de indignación de Souichi, el cual puso en guardia a Masaki. Existía cierto recelo entre ambos, como si estuvieran reclamando por algo. Por otra parte, Isogai seguía tratado de procesar la información: ¿en serio existía omegas que no dependían de un alfa?, ¿aun cuando quedaban embarazadas?

—La casta omega ha evolucionado, ya no es dependiente de un alfa siempre y cuando no haya interés amoroso de por medio. Siendo así, pueden cuidar de sus cachorros sin ningún remordimiento —habló con cierta frialdad, era como si odiara sus palabras o tal vez había algo mas oculto, pensó Souichi —. No tenemos muy buena estima hacia los alfas que no pertenecen al clan, no lo tomen de forma personal…

Apenas dejó de hablar, se levantó de su cómodo cojín y salió de la habitación dejando una atmósfera bastante pesada, a pesar de su suave aroma, Souichi pudo notar la frustración y el enojo que emanaba de Morinaga cuando dijo el último comentario.

Y por una extraña razón, le dolió sentirlo.

—Tetsuhiro —Masaki susurró con cierta tristeza, no le gustaba para nada ver a su amigo de esa manera ni mucho menos oler su aroma lleno de amargura, sabía que había cosas, temas que le incomodaban y no le gustaba porque le hacia recordar momentos muy dolorosos.

 **.**

 **.**

El jardín interno del Onsen le gustó mucho, mas aun por encontrar un árbol de manzanas con flores, muchas flores, tantas, que le hicieron sonreír. Extrañaba su clan, deseaba terminar con su misión rápido para poder ir a buscar la calidez de su hogar, esperaba que su hermano y sobre todo su niña no se molestaran con él por la demora.

—¿Te gustan las flores? —preguntó una voz que reconoció de inmediato-

—¿No te gustan a ti? —respondió con otra pregunta.

Souichi miró de mala manera a Morinaga, no era la respuesta que buscaba de él, el verlo tan a la defensiva le incomodaba, mas aun porque recordaba la pesada atmósfera que se abatió sobre ellos después de su salida abrupta de la habitación. Quería saber si se encontraba bien por eso la pregunta inocente sin ninguna mala intención, pero Morinaga no parecía estar de ánimos para dialogar con él ni con nadie.

Se generó un silencio incómodo en el que ninguno parecía estar interesado en continuar con la breve plática. El alfa Tatsumi al sentirse como un intruso decidió que lo mejor era dejarle solo, pero cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, la respuesta del otro rompió por completo el horrible silencio.

Sí me gustan, estas en particular porque me traen recuerdos —habló Morinaga mientras trataba de sacar una flor del gran manzano —y también una promesa rota.

El alfa rubio platinado se perturbó cuando vio la tristeza en los ojos de Morinaga. Fuere lo que fuere, esa promesa debió significar mucho para él. Era tanta la tristeza que emanaba que su aroma había cambiado y dolía, dolía horrores, su alfa interno no soportaba ese olor tan deprimente.

Así que, de manera inconsciente, su mano derecha se fue dirigiendo poco a poco a ese rostro cincelado que tanto le había llamado la atención, buscando alejar ese dejo de tristeza en él. Pero la mirada de Morinaga lo detuvo a mitad del camino.

Tetsuhiro, quien se había encontrado mirando la flor que había logrado sacar del árbol, se percató del cambio de aroma del alfa rubio platinado que tenía a su lado, pudo sentir la preocupación en su aroma alfa, eso le desconcertó y por eso giró su rostro para verle, para ver ese rostro que le había encantado apenas le vio la primera vez.

Iris de colores verde y miel se encontraron y por varios segundos solo se dedicaron a verse, incluso dejaron de respirar, no sabían con exactitud que les ocurría, por qué les afectaba tanto la tristeza del otro.

Souichi fue el primero en reaccionar, al darse cuenta de su accionar, bajó su mano un tanto avergonzado.

—¿Cómo sabias mi nombre? —preguntó Souichi tratando de cambiar de tema mientras buscaba darle un significado a sus acciones.

—Eres alguien conocido, tu nombre, pero sobretodo tu presencia no pasan desapercibidos, eres el hijo mayor de Tatsumi Souji y Tatsumi Hanako, el siguiente en convertirse en el líder del clan no por ser hijo del líder, sino por sus habilidades como guerrero.—respondió sin dejar de mirarle —. Eres una estrella en ascenso y tu clan también, ¿lo sabías?

Una vez terminó de hablar acortó por completo la distancia que los dividía y colocó la pequeña flor de manzano en los claros cabellos del alfa Tatsumi el cual se sonrojó por la cercanía, pero aun así no se alejó, aprovechó ese momento para embriagarse con el suave aroma que desprendía Morinaga. Tenía un ligero aroma a vainilla,pero la calidez que le transmitía ese aroma era lo que le seducía, le hacia evocar aquellos días cuando tenía a su madre a su lado.

—Te vez muy bien —Tetsuhiro susurró en sus labios, Souichi entreabrió los suyos sin dejar de sonrojarse.

El viento sopló con cierta fuerza haciendo que las flores del gran árbol se mecieran y algunas cayeran acompañadas de algunas hojas, pero aun así eso no interrumpió el beso que ambos jóvenes se dieron, un beso al que después le siguieron muchos más.

Besos cortos, besos dulces, besos sin ninguna doble intención, todos bajo ese árbol lleno de flores.

No entendían que les pasaba, pero en ese momento solo querían hacer sentir bien a la persona que tenían frente y alejarle de los pensamientos tristes. Ya después tratarían de darle una justificación a los besos que se estaban dando y al agarre de sus manos buscando no alejarse el uno del otro.

Ya después pensarían en eso y en las consecuencias.

 **.**

 **.**

—Están enamorados, ¿no lo crees, Masaki-kun?— preguntó Isogai sin dejar de ver el espectáculo protagonizado por su amigo desde la comodidad de la habitación —nunca antes había visto a Souichi-kun interesado en alguien.

—Ni yo a Tetsuhiro tampoco y eso me preocupa —respondió Masaki viendo como su querido amigo frotaba su mejilla con la de Souichi para después volver a besarse —. Espero que esto resulte, no me gustaría que salgan lastimados.

—Para eso estamos nosotros, ellos merecen ser felices—Isogai estaba feliz al ver a su amigo tan afectuoso con Morinaga. El como se miraban y se abrazaban tan cariñosamente, algo le decía que ninguno de los dos era plenamente consciente de sus acciones.

Tanto Isogai como Masaki estaban de acuerdo en que ellos hacían una bonita pareja, pero solo uno de los dos sabía que las cosas podrían terminar realmente mal, lo que estaba en juego, los secretos que se revelarían y sobre todo, el oscuro suceso que atormentaba a uno de los protagonistas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo dos, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Gracias Fanatla por ayudarme a corregir el capítulo, te lo agradezco mucho.**

 **Gracias por leer, agradezco por adelantado los reviews n_n**

 **Atte: Mari-Chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenas noches, lamento la tardanza, les traigo el nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado n_n**

 **Les agradezco a todas las personitas que leen este fic, me hace feliz saber que les ha gustado la historia. ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Nota 1: Los personajes de KSB no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Takanaga- sensei, yo solo los tomo prestados para la historia.**

 **Nota 2: En este fic puede haber Tetsuhiro x Souichi como también Souichi x Tetsuhiro, ya están advertidos.**

 **Nota 3: Me disculpo por cualquier error ortográfico que se me haya pasado.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3: Resiliencia y melancolía.**

 **.**

El sol se encontraba en su punto más alto haciendo que grandes gotas de sudor se resbalaran en su rostro y cuello, aun así, siguió su camino ignorando su malestar y sus deseos de tomarse un baño, había ido a buscar a su amigo quien se la pasaba casi todo el tiempo en compañía del alfa de cabellos rubio platinados desde hace dos semanas.

Masaki todavía recordaba cómo después de su estadía en el Onsen, Tatsumi Souichi había desafiado a una pelea de espadas a su amigo Morinaga porque todavía no aceptaba su derrota en el bosque. Era claro que el orgullo como espadachín y como alfa habían sido heridos con esa derrota.

El sonido de choques de espadas se escuchaba en el bosque que era propiedad del clan Tatsumi, ante eso, Masaki estuvo seguro que se encontraban cerca. Había conseguido valiosa información que solo debía ser compartida con Morinaga, así que aumentó su velocidad, pronto se terminaría la misión que le habían encomendado y regresarían a donde se encontraba su clan, deseaba regresar pronto, tenía un mal presentimiento que le había estado carcomiendo desde su estadía en el Onsen donde Saki les había ofrecido como lugar de descanso en lo que durara la misión.

Cada día que pasaba, su instinto alfa le decía que debía llevarse a su amigo y regresarlo a casa, pero su corazón dictaba todo lo contrario, que debía confiar en Morinaga, pero sobretodo darle una oportunidad a Tatsumi, tal vez él sería el indicado para ayudar a su amigo.

" _Todavía lo veo, Masaki-san"_

La persona indicada para reparar el corazón herido de su amigo, para hacerle ver que todavía había una primavera a la que tenía que esperar sin soltarse a llorar.

 **.**

 **.**

Souichi buscaba calmar su acelerado corazón mientras trataba ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas no parecían responderle, ¿tan rápido se había cansado?, se preguntaba. Un jadeo salió de su boca al sentir el peligro que corría y apenas pudo esquivar la espada de su rival, de Morinaga.

—Ríndete, has perdido— ordenó Morinaga mientras miraba de manera penetrante a su oponente, este se negaba a aceptar nuevamente su derrota—Ya es suficiente, estás agotado, apenas si puedes mantenerte de pie— dijo, el viento sopló con fuerza haciendo que varias hojas de los árboles que les rodeaba, cayeran, dándole una atmósfera de horror al lugar y más poder a sus palabras.

—¡Me niego! — gritó Souichi sujetando con ambas manos la empuñadura de su espada, sentía terriblemente pesada a su fiel compañera, pero aun así quería seguir luchando, su orgullo de espadachín estaba en juego nuevamente. — ¡Te voy a derrotar y a demostrar por qué soy el mejor espadachín del clan Tatsumi!

—Pensé que el mejor era Isogai-san— susurró con algo de burla, sabía que sus palabras no serian tomadas de buena manera por el alfa rubio platinado, y no se equivocó.

Sonrió al ver que sus palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado, pues Souichi, completamente molesto y con el orgullo herido, le atacó con las pocas energías que le quedaban. No iba negar que su oponente es fuerte, estaba seguro que Tatsumi estaba acostumbrado más a las victorias, y que sus pocas derrotas habían sido con Isogai, esa última era entendible, pues el alfa de clase dos era de los pocos que usaban su olfato para pelear.

—Eres demasiado terco, _alfa—_ dijo apenas esquivó la espada de su oponente, estuvo cerca, pudo notarlo, sonrió nuevamente, Souichi estaba lleno de sorpresas— si sigues así, llegarás muy lejos, pero hoy yo seré el ganador— sentenció para después girar su cintura manteniendo fijas sus piernas aprovechando su propia elasticidad, tomando completamente por sorpresa a Souichi quien no pudo esquivar el golpe en su nuca con la funda de la espada.

Morinaga enfundó su espada y se acercó al cuerpo inconsciente de su rival verificando que se encontrara bien, suspiró con alivio.

—Te estás volviendo cada vez mas fuerte, aunque seguro no te has dado cuenta de eso— susurró mientras le retiraba algunos mechones del rostro de Souichi.— me pregunto qué debería hacer contigo.

Giró el cuerpo para poder seguir verificando, aunque la idea general del combate es desarmar al rival, la adrenalina y el deseo de no perder muchas veces hacen que la inocente práctica con espadas se vuelva una batalla real de vida o muerte.

Morinaga seguía observando al alfa, veía su rostro, sus largas pestañas, sus labios. Era apuesto, no lo negaba, también era habilidoso, Souichi se iba adaptando poco a poco a su estilo de pelea, por eso el combate se había alargado esta vez más de lo normal.

Estaba siendo acorralado.

Tatsumi Souichi había llamado mucho su atención, su aroma como su personalidad le eran atrayentes. Por lo poco que habían platicado se había enterado que Souichi no quería enlazarse con nadie, no estaba interesado en tener pareja y detestaba con todo su ser que su alfa interno le dominara, por eso, a pesar de los prejuicios, estaba tomando supresores todos los días para no dejarse seducir por las feromonas que las omegas expulsaban.

Los alfas tienen fuertes instintos de superación, detestan perder, su lívido es fuerte y por eso su olfato constantemente busca a omegas con que acostarse mientras instintivamente van descartando y eligiendo la mejor opción para que sea la madre de sus cachorros.

Así son la gran mayoría, pero el alfa que tenía inconsciente era diferente y eso le hacia admirarlo. Quería protegerlo, ayudarle en sus entrenamientos, estar a su lado, pero sabía que eso no era posible, tenía que regresar a casa donde pertenece.

—Pronto me iré y puede que ya no nos veamos nuevamente, me habría gustado que… no, eso tal vez en otra vida, Souichi— susurró mientras su mascara, por unos segundos, se caía de su rostro. Había muchas cosas que lo debilitaban, que le hacían querer volver años atrás y cambiar varios sucesos que lo marcaron para toda la vida, sucesos que le hicieron ver la crueldad de los humanos y llenarse de sangre.

Cargándolo como una doncella, Morinaga se llevó al alfa, lo colocó en la base del árbol donde habían dejado sus pertenencias y lo cubrió con su haori negro y con el haori verde aceituna que Souichi llevaba antes del combate.

—Yo también necesito un descanso— susurró. Quería dormir, pero prefirió no hacerlo, no podía bajar la guardia por ningún segundo, eso lo había aprendido de una mala manera hace años, y su espalda tiene el recuerdo por aquel descuido.

Miró el cielo por unos segundos, estaba despejado sin ninguna señal de que fuera a llover; miró los alrededores, no notó nada sospechoso aparte de la gran cantidad de arboles que los rodeaba; su olfato no captó a ningún intruso ni tampoco había escuchado nada extraño. Debería sentirse tranquilo, pero no lo hacia, muchas veces su hermano le había dicho que se estaba volviendo paranoico y no podía evitar pensar que tenía razón.

Estaba alerta, siempre lo estaba, no confiaría tan fácilmente esta vez.

Un quejido lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y dirigió nuevamente su mirada al alfa quien había movido ligeramente el rostro, la expresión pacifica que tenía en esos momentos contradecía completamente a la enérgica y explosiva que había estado viendo los últimos días.

—Tatsumi Souichi, eres un alfa sin enlace, a pesar de tener a mas de una omega que desea convertirse en tu pareja, te niegas y rechazas completamente la idea de tener a alguien a tu lado— le habla al alfa dormido mientras acaricia su rostro, al verlo tan tranquilo le hace aprovechar la oportunidad de olfatearlo.— tienes un aroma suave sin llegar a ser débil.—sonríe—¿Por qué me atraes tanto?— se cuestiona mientras esconde su cabeza en el cuello de Souichi, este gime haciendo que el cuerpo de Morinaga se estremezca.

No era la primera vez que su cuerpo reaccionaba.

Era consciente del efecto que tenía en Souichi, pero sabía que este no tenía idea de la magnitud que le afectaba también su cercanía.

A pesar de verse muchas veces tranquilo por fuera, por dentro su lado animal batallaba constantemente con el deseo copular con el alfa que tenía indefenso en esos momentos. Deseaba tenerlo, marcarlo como suyo y combinar sus aromas, así dejaría en claro que le pertenecía, pero su lado racional le golpeaba de manera dolorosa recordándole que estaba siendo engreído, que un alfa como Souichi con un sentimiento de justicia tan grande le odiaría si supiera el tipo de persona que es en realidad.

Souichi merecía alguien mejor; pensó Tetsuhiro con tristeza.

Hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del alfa para poder escuchar sus latidos, buscando encontrar la tranquilidad que deseaba en esos momentos, se quedó. Quería llorar, quería gritarle para que viera lo mucho que le afectaba su presencia, lo mucho que su corazón se aceleraba cuando le veía luchar, aquel que creía había muerto hace mas de diez años atrás.

Le hacia sentirse tan vivo, como si todas sus desgracias nunca hubiesen ocurrido.

El sonido de una rama rompiéndose le hizo ponerse en alerta, agudizó su olfato mientras cerraba los ojos y una vez que localizó el olor, se calmó, se trataba de Masaki. Así que se paró para poder escuchar lo que su amigo tenía para decirle.

Junya apenas llegó al lugar, presintió que algo había ocurrido pues, aunque su amigo le miraba con cierta neutralidad, pudo captar en su aroma el sentimiento de angustia.

—Tetsuhiro, ¿qué ocurrió? — preguntó con cautela, no quería presionarlo— ¿salió algo mal en la práctica? — cuestionó al ver a Souichi inconsciente pensando que tal vez se siente culpable por haberlo lastimado.

—Se encuentra bien— respondió al ver que su amigo estaba a punto de examinar al alfa rubio platinado— le di un golpe en la nuca con la funda de mi espada y lo dejó inconsciente— habló bajo mientras se dirigía a otro árbol y tomó asiento en la base, Masaki le imitó.

Lo dicho por Morinaga sorprendió a Junya, pues eso solo significaba que Souichi había dado una dura batalla. Muy pocos guerreros obligaban a su amigo a usar la funda para terminar con el duelo.

—Se ha vuelto fuerte— susurró solo para que sea escuchado por Morinaga— Eso no hará muy feliz a Hiyori-chan cuando se lo cuentes— sonrió al ver el ceño fruncido de su amigo, ya se imaginaba lo que tendría que soportar— ella quería ser tu primera alumna con el manejo de espadas.

—Todavía es muy joven para eso, además que pienso que niisan sería un mejor maestro que yo para ella— respondió mientras recordaba lo terca que es su niña.

—Será muy joven, pero ha mostrado mucho potencial, se convertirá en una gran guerrera cuando crezca. — ambos jóvenes estaban de acuerdo con eso— y yo sí creo que serías un gran maestro, muchos niños te quieren como su maestro, y sus padres no parecen oponerse ante ello. Tienes su total aprobación para tomarlos como pupilos. — sonrió por el recuerdo.

El ambiente cambió.

La plática se fue alargando sin que ambos se dieran cuenta de ello y por tanto ignorando también que cierto joven de cabellos claros estaba comenzando a mostrar señales de despertar.

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Hiciste trampa! — fue lo primero que gritó completamente indignado apenas se dio cuenta donde estaba— ¡somos espadachines, tenemos que luchar siempre de frente sin usar ningún truco sucio! — estaba molesto por la forma como había sido derrotado.

Tanto Masaki como Morinaga escuchaban las quejas e insultos de Souichi y trataban de comprender su malestar, ninguno de los dos veía nada de malo con el hecho de usar la funda como arma, pues también era parte de la espada según le habían enseñado, pero tal parecía que Souichi no compartía del todo esa información en parte por las propias enseñanzas que había recibido en el clan Tatsumi.

—Eso no es jugar sucio para nosotros— habló Masaki interrumpiendo las quejas— si vemos que nuestras vidas corren peligro no dudaremos en usar lo que tengamos a la mano para garantizar nuestra victoria— vio que sus palabras no agradaron en lo absoluto a Tatsumi— atacaríamos por la espalda incluso de ser necesario.

—¡Pero no hay honor en eso!, podría aceptar lo de la funda, pero nunca el atacar por la espalda, ¡ese es un ataque cobarde! — dijo mirando de manera severa al rubio de cabellos cortos, este no se intimidó — creí que eras un excelente espadachín, un buen guerrero, pero creo que me equivoqué. — sentenció, esta vez sin dejar de mirar a Morinaga— me largo.

—Ya veo cual es el problema— habló Morinaga llamando la atención de Souichi quien ya había girado su cuerpo para irse— te equivocaste de personas, nosotros no peleamos por el honor de una victoria ni para ganar una buena reputación, mucho menos para servir a algún señor feudal, nada de eso va con la gente de mi clan. — hizo una pausa y continuó— no nos enseñaron nada de eso.

—Entonces, ¿qué? — cuestionó Souichi todavía enojado, tratando de calmar sus ganas de golpearlo.

—Nosotros peleamos para sobrevivir, para poder seguir siendo de utilidad para nuestro clan, no nos podemos permitir bajas, la victoria es importante, pero el sobrevivir, lo es más; porque en una guerra, el ganar sacrificando nuestras vidas a cambio no es suficiente, porque dejaríamos sin guerreros al clan y eso sería aprovechado por otros clanes que no dudarían en atacar a un clan indefenso y hacerse de sus tierras y de su gente. Nuestro honor está en sobrevivir para seguir protegiendo a nuestra gente.

—Morinaga…— no había esperado una respuesta de ese tipo, Souichi pensaba contradecirle, pero se había quedado sin palabras— yo...

—He podido observar que has estado en muchas batallas y que has salido victorioso en ellas, tu clan es grande comparado con el que provengo y tienes el apoyo de otro clanes mas grandes y antiguos, por eso no sabes lo que le sucede al clan perdedor, muchos menos con la familia de los perdedores, no tienes idea de cuantos huérfanos quedan al finalizar la lucha.

—¡Hay pérdidas para ambos bandos! — respondió Tatsumi un tanto ofendido al pensar que Morinaga lo llamara ignorante de las consecuencias de la guerra.

—Eso lo sé, muchas veces me he visto obligado a recogerlos en un estado deplorable— habló con un tono triste en su voz.

Souichi entendió que Morinaga había experimentado muchas cosas siendo tan joven, él también es un guerrero, pero había tenido la suerte de no ver a su gente del pueblo sufrir por una derrota ni ser invadidos por otros clanes, Morinaga y Masaki eran los primeros en haber llegado lejos en pisar su territorio, pero ellos no eran enemigos, solo un par de curiosos, y por tanto no hubo pérdidas de lamentar.

—Ya te habíamos mencionado que nuestro clan está compuesto mayoritariamente por omegas, a causa de eso, no podemos bajar la guardia, porque si otros clanes se enteran de nuestra existencia, no dudarán en tomar como prisioneros a todos los omegas y aprovechase de su casta— Masaki habló al ver que su amigo no tenía intenciones de seguir dialogando.— puede que haya sido una batalla de práctica la que ustedes dos tenían, pero Tetsuhiro no lo hizo con ninguna mala intención, es algo instintivo en nosotros

—Entiendo…

Paso un largo e incomodo minuto donde ninguno de tres jóvenes mostraba señales de seguir con la conversación.

—Será mejor que nos marchemos, Masaki-san— rompió el silencio Morinaga haciendo que el nombrado se pusiera de pie para poder irse, esto alarmó a Souichi quien no quería que se fueran, sentía que de alguna forma los había ofendido.

Tetsuhiro y Junya pasaron justo al lado de Souichi, este se quedó quieto con un nudo en la garganta.

Rechazo, había sentido el rechazo por parte de Morinaga, su alfa interno quería alzar su voz en protesta, exigir la razón de su molestia, quitarse esa sensación de abandono. ¿Cómo era posible que toda acción de Morinaga le afectara tanto?, ¿cómo lo hacía?, ¿Por qué tenía tanta influencia en él, en su alfa interno, en todo?

No quería que Morinaga le odiara.

—¡Morinaga, espera! — gritó sonando desesperado, deteniendo en el acto los pasos de ambos jóvenes, en especial del nombrado— ¡yo no sabía las enseñanzas de tu clan! — exclamó— solo asumí que, como espadachín, todos tendrían el mismo significado del honor en la batalla— trató de calmar su agitación, lo que iba a decir a continuación era difícil para él— por eso yo… yo… lo siento—

Admitir algún error siempre era difícil para él, pero entendía que no debió llamarlos gente sin honor mientras se quejaba, les había estado imponiendo el sistema que trabajaba su clan, desconocía como era el pensamiento en los clanes mas pequeños quienes eran los que mayormente terminaban con la mayoría de los daños cuando estallaba una guerra, pagando las consecuencias de los clanes mas grandes.

—¡Acaso no piensan decirme nada! — volvió a gritar, buscaba alguna señal de que sus disculpas habían sido escuchadas, no deseaba tenerlos como enemigos— ¡digan algo! — exigió, Souichi.

—No te culpes por un error que ambos cometimos— susurró Tetsuhiro mientras se acercaba nuevamente a Souichi— ninguno de los dos estableció las reglas, simplemente comenzamos a practicar sin decir nada. Debí haberte contado que, en mi clan, las prácticas con la espada también se aceptan otro tipo de actos. — ambos jóvenes se miraron directamente a los ojos, Souichi podía ver la sinceridad en los irises verdes— yo también lo siento.

—¿Ya no estás enojado? — la pregunta salió sin su permiso, Souichi se sonrojó al darse cuenta y trató de cambiar de tema, pero Morinaga se le adelantó.

—Nunca lo estuve, al menos, no contigo—sonrió, Morinaga sonrió tomando totalmente desprevenido a Souichi quien después sintió como su cuerpo era apresado por los largos brazos del otro.

—Tetsuhiro, me voy adelantando al punto de encuentro, no tardes, recuerda que se vuelve pesado cuando le hacen esperar. — una vez dicho eso, Masaki se retiró. Esperaba no haberse equivocado al dejar su confianza en Tatsumi.

Ya una vez solos, Souichi aprovechó para frotar su mejilla con la del otro alfa, Morinaga sonrió divertido, sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo sin necesidad de palabras.

—¿Estás seguro? — preguntó sin soltar el cuerpo del otro. Souichi no respondió, pero siguió frotando su mejilla y comenzó a liberar sus feromonas la cual expresaba su necesidad. — Tan ansioso, tu aroma es exquisito, tomaré eso como un sí.

Morinaga dirigió sus labios al cuello de Souichi y comenzó a besarlo mientras una de sus manos comenzó a deslizar la parte superior de sus ropas dejando a la vista una de las tetillas rosadas la cual se encontraba erecta. Comenzó a apretarla haciendo que su dueño comenzará a soltar suaves gemidos, eso le encantaba, era su parte favorita de cobrarse por el tiempo invertido en las prácticas.

Souichi tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, el placer que el otro alfa le provocaba era demasiado. A veces se preguntaba en qué estaba pensando cuando aceptó pagarle con su cuerpo las horas de entrenamiento, era toda una locura, pero después recordó que ese era el único método que se le ocurrió ante la negativa de Morinaga de entrenar con él. Había sido su primer encuentro en el bosque, la mamada que recibió lo que le hizo ofrecer su cuerpo a cambio, pues había captado el interés del alfa sobre su persona.

" _¿Estás seguro?"_

No lo había estado al principio, sentía que había algo malo en él como para hacer semejante proposición a un alfa, pero aun así le dijo que sí, y desde ese momento cada vez que terminaban con el entrenamiento, Morinaga se cobraba besándole, tocándole.

Lo que mas le molestaba de todo esto es que disfrutaba de su tacto, y cada día su cuerpo exigía un poco más, recibir un poco más, quería todo que Morinaga estuviera dispuesto a ofrecerle.

—¡Ahhh! — gimió fuerte cuando su tetilla fue succionada, sus piernas ya no aguantarían su propio peso.

—¿En qué piensas? — preguntó Morinaga deteniendo sus caricias. Souichi le miró sin entender la pregunta— ¿por qué me permites hacerte esto? — cuestionó— esto es algo que nunca harías y sin embargo me ofreciste una forma muy curiosa para quedarme y entrenar contigo—

—Deberías callarte, no estás entrenándome gratis, ¡¿no es eso suficiente?!— no quería hablar, solo buscaba calmar su ansiedad con los toques de Tetsuhiro, llenar el vacío que había estado sintiendo antes de conocerlo.

Morinaga no respondió, se le quedó mirando seriamente, Souichi se estaba incomodando e iba a comenzar a reclamar, pero fue interrumpido porque sintió como su espalda chocó contra algo.

—Quédate quieto— ordenó.

Souichi obedeció, y parado apoyado de un árbol, dejó que su cuerpo fuera tocado, que su miembro fuera tratado por la boca del otro alfa, incluso que el muy imbécil llegara un poco mas lejos cuando sintió un dedo rozar su entrada, se asustó ante la idea de ser penetrado, pero aun así no dijo nada. Culpó su actitud sumisa a Morinaga, él era el culpable de que su alfa interno le desobedeciera, que no peleara y que exigiera más, ser el único que Morinaga tocara.

Apretó fuertemente sus ojos y apoyo su cabeza en el árbol cuando el orgasmo le llegó. ¿Cómo era posible que disfrutara eso?, se preguntó mientras abría lentamente los ojos y miraba al culpable de su sentir. Morinaga le miraba, tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, pero aun así su mirada era intimidadora que lejos de asustarlo, le atraía mucho más.

—Morinaga...

—¿Te gustó?

—No me preguntes algo que ya sabes la respuesta. — Souichi susurró con vergüenza sin dejar de fruncir el ceño en todo momento

— Está bien.

Después de regularizar su respiración, pensó en arreglarse, pero como veces anteriores, Morinaga se encargó de limpiarlo y vestirlo.

Todos sus encuentros después de los entrenamientos terminaban de esa manera y no se veían hasta el día siguiente para una nueva práctica. Pero esta vez fue diferente, ambos se sentaron bajo el mismo árbol y se cubrieron con sus reactivos haori, sin decir nada, Souichi apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Morinaga y este puso su cabeza sobre la del alfa. Estaban agotados y el estar juntos les era agradable, aunque ambos internamente se preguntaran la razón de aquel sentimiento.

—Todavía no te he ganado ni una sola vez— murmuró algo molesto, no había pensado que la diferencia de fuerzas fuera tan grande. —¿Cómo es eso posible?

—La clave está en el aroma, cuando estás molesto lo expresas en tu aroma, con eso puedo predecir tus posibles movimientos. — explicó— esa es la razón también por la que Isogai-san siempre te gana, debes aprender a mantener la calma y no expresar demasiado a tus oponentes, mientras más inexpresivo seas, más difícil será leer tu próximo movimiento.

—¿Es eso posible? — preguntó incrédulo el alfa del clan Tatsumi.

—Con la experiencia, yo lo practico desde que tenía cinco años— admitió.

—¡Debiste haberme enseñado eso desde un principio!, no estoy acostumbrado a usar mi olfato cuando peleo. — dijo— ¿es eso lo que utiliza el idiota de Isogai cuando práctica conmigo?

—Eso se lo puedes preguntar ahora mismo— Morinaga respondió mirando a lo lejos. Souichi fijó su mirada al lugar donde el alfa le señalaba, entendió que había captado el aroma de Isogai a pesar que su propio olfato no había notado la cercanía.

Pero parecía que algo andaba mal porque Morinaga comenzó a fruncir el ceño de repente y después a cubrir su nariz con la manga de su kimono.

¿Tan mal era el aroma de Isogai?, el alfa rubio platinado pensó que Morinaga estaba exagerando.

Sí, una exageración.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Apestas, maldito Isogai! — gritó completamente sonrojado mientras se cubría su nariz con las mangas de su kimono gris, la mezcla de aromas era insoportable, tenía ganas de vomitar del asco.

Morinaga seguía con el ceño fruncido sin dejar de cubrir su nariz para apaciguar el hedor, su olfato era bastante fino así que el aroma que desprendía Isogai mezclado con el de diferentes omegas le hacía sentir quemazón en el estómago. Nunca antes había olido tantos aromas en una sola persona, le daba ganas de gruñir por la molestia.

Era insoportable.

—Vamos, Souichi-kun, estás exagerando— hablaba con calma el recién llegado. — no es la primera que me vez y sientes un par de aromas de más en mí.

—¡¿Un par?!, ¡UN PAR! — tenía ganas de matarlo— ¡QUERRÁS DECIR UNA DOCENA! — gritó sin dejar de señalarlo, pero también acercándose con una mirada asesina.

Isogai se preocupó por unos segundos al ver el aura asesina de su amigo, pero pensó que como veces anteriores lo mandaría a la mierda y lo dejaría en paz, sin embargo, minutos más tarde, se vio obligado a correr en círculos alrededor de Morinaga que nada hacia para impedir que Souichi tratara de eliminarlo.

—¡No huyas, pervertido! —

—¡Pero no he hecho nada malo! — Isogai se defendía mientras se escondía detrás de un árbol, maldecía sentir su cuerpo todavía débil.

—¡Has ofendido a mi olfato, imbécil!, ¡¿cómo se te ocurre salir oliendo a burdel?! — trata de atrapar a Isogai, pero este último esquivaba los ataques a pesar que todavía mostraba signos de no haberse recuperado de la orgia en la que estuvo toda la noche y parte de la tarde.

Por otro lado, Morinaga estaba sufriendo de un dolor de cabeza, era momentos como estos que detestaba estar cerca de un alfa que estuvo en celo, que al parecer disfrutó estando rodeado de muchas omegas y que no se limpió adecuadamente después de la faena. Sabía que Isogai no lo hizo para ofenderlos, era una actitud bastante común en los alfas el presumir su virilidad de esa manera cuando no se encuentran enlazados, ya sea esta de manera consciente o no, claro está que también existían excepciones. Pudo ver que a Souichi también le desagrada la mezcla de aromas al grado de hacerle erizar como un gato molesto y que un aura asesina lo rodease al grado de también sofocarlo.

Era demasiado fuerte sus feromonas que mostraban claramente la magnitud de su enojo.

El hedor y las feromonas le estaban jugando una mala pasada, eso no era bueno. Nada bueno.

" _¡Tienes que salir de aquí!"_

" _¡Huye, Tetsuhiro!"_

Necesitaba salir cuanto antes de ahí.

— ¡Mas te vale que mi hermana no te haya visto en esas fachas porque si no te mato, me oíste! ¡Te mato! — amenazó después de haberse cansado de perseguirlo, claro que esto último nunca se lo iba a decir

—Claro, Souichi-kun, como tú digas— dijo Isogai alegrándose de que su amigo se haya rendido en atraparlo. — pero sabes, tú también deberías darte un baño ya que hueles a Morinaga-kun—

Souichi se puso rojo ante las palabras de Isogai quien mostraba su típica sonrisa de "yo sé que lo has estado haciendo" tan descaradamente, pensaba volver a iniciar su persecución, pero de repente recordó algo o mejor dicho a alguien.

—¿Morinaga?— giró su cuerpo para verlo, pero ya no había nadie detrás de él, no había rastros de la persona que lo había estado entrenado.

Morinaga se había ido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Agradezco los reviews por adelantado**

 **Gracias por leer n_n**

 **Atte: Mari-Chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Buenas tardes, les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Muchas gracias por las lecturas, los fav, los follow y los comentarios. ¡Gracias queridos lectores! n_n**

 **Nota: Los personajes de KSB son propiedad de Hinako-sensei, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer mis historias.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4: Pesadillas.**

 **.**

Poco a poco estaba regulando su respiración, el dolor de cabeza iba disminuyendo haciendo que recuperara su compostura. Con una mirada neutral, como si los malestares que había estado sufriendo nunca hubieran pasado, Morinaga caminaba para ir a encontrarse con la persona que le entregaría su encargo. El punto de reunión que había elegido fue el Onsen, ese lugar era el más seguro para ser recibida la mercancía como también para darle la información que había conseguido.

No pudo evitar girar su cuerpo y mirar atrás por unos segundos, había salido huyendo del bosque donde había estado entrenando, sabía que su accionar llamaría la atención de los alfas que había dejado, esperaba que fuera mas tarde que temprano encontrarse con Souichi y con Isogai, no estaba de ánimos para responder preguntas, su estado emocional se encontraba inestable en esos momentos.

Quería descansar, pero tendría que esperar para eso, porque su próximo dolor de cabeza se encontraría en el Onsen.

Suspiró con pesar mientras se paraba frente la entrada del Onsen, había sido bastante corto el recorrido, pensó con molestia.

—¡Bienvenido, Morinaga-sama!— saludaron en coro, las mujeres que trabajan en dicho lugar.

Morinaga correspondió el saludo y después preguntó por la presencia de Saki, la omega encargada de dirigir el lugar, le había llamado la atención que no fuera ella quien le estuviera dando la bienvenida.

—Saki-sama salió hace unos minutos, fue escoltada por Masaki-sama— respondió una mujer alfa que llevaba un kimono de color azul con peonías blancas como decorado.— ambos mencionaron que no tardarían en regresar y que esperara por su llegada, pero…

—Morinaga-sama, un alfa extranjero lo está esperando en una de las habitaciones— habló esta vez una mujer beta con cierto nerviosismo en su voz al ver que su compañera no parecía querer dar mas información al recién llegado — mencionó que era algo sumamente importante lo que tenía que tratar con usted y que desea verlo de inmediato — terminó de hablar, todo el momento con la cabeza gacha como temiendo ofender con sus palabras al hombre que tenía en frente, aunque en realidad estaba preocupada por su seguridad.—

La información dada por las dos mujeres le pareció extraña, no porque no confiara en ellas, sino porque le llamó la atención que Saki saliera acompañada por Masaki, sabía por experiencia propia que la omega sabía defenderse muy bien de los alfas y que aunque no lo mostrara, era demasiado orgullosa para permitir que le acompañaran.

Un asunto demasiado serio debe haberle hecho tomar ese accionar, pensó.

—Agradezco la información, despejen el área donde se encuentra nuestro invitado, no quiero ninguna interrupción mientras esté con él, ¿entendido?— dijo mirando a cada una de las mujeres presentes. Ellas parecieron dudar por unos instantes, pero después recordaron con quien estaban hablando, así que aceptaron la orden.

—Como usted ordene, Morinaga-sama

Una vez aceptada la orden, las mujeres se fueron a hacer sus respectivos deberes.

 **.**

 **.**

Guiándose de su olfato, pudo localizar el aroma alfa del invitado no deseado del Onsen. Lo conocía de años, y por eso sabía los pro y contras de tratar con él. A pesar de lo molesto que podía llegar a ser, cumplía con sus promesas.

Deslizó la puerta de la habitación dejándose ver por un hombre de sonrisa burlona. Había comenzado el juego para su desgracia.

—¡Bienvenido! — saludó emocionado el macho alfa que vestía un kimono y un hakama de colores negro que hacían resaltar sus cabellos platinados y sus ojos aguamarina— ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, Tetsuhiro-kun.

El mencionado solo asintió y se sentó al otro lado de la pequeña mesa que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, quedado frente a frente. Trataba de estar lo más alejado posible del alfa con el que había hecho un negocio.

—¿Trajiste lo que te pedí? — preguntó Morinaga secamente

—¡Pero qué frialdad! ¿Qué pasó con mi lindo Tetsuhiro que corría todo emocionado a abrazarme? — el alfa platinado puso una expresión dolida. Morinaga sabía que estaba exagerando como siempre. — ¿ya no me quieres?

—¡No estoy de humor para tus juegos, James! — levantó su voz lo suficientemente alto para no causar un alboroto, pero sí para hacerle saber al alfa que si seguía con su juego se podía ir despidiendo de su vida en ese momento.

James Allen sonrió ante las palabras de su querido amigo y cliente, era raro ver enojado a alguien que mostraba tener mucha paciencia a casi todo lo que se atravesaba, definitivamente algo debía haberle pasado antes de llegar al encuentro para tenerlo de muy mal humor en esos momentos.

—Eso lo puedo notar, ¿tiene algo que ver el que tu aroma esté mezclado con el de un alfa? ¿No salió como querías? ¿Te decepcionó en la cama?— hablaba mientras se paraba y se acercaba de manera depredadora a Morinaga quien comenzó a gruñir ante la molesta cercanía del alfa extranjero— si ese es el caso, yo puedo ayudarte a eliminar tu frustración— susurró estando su rostro a solo unos centímetros del otro.

—No te atrevas— amenazó Morinaga mirando muy seriamente— te lo advierto.

—¿Qué ocurrirá si no te hago caso? — dijo. Sus respiraciones chocaban, eran apenas unos centímetros que separaban sus labios. — ¿me matarías si te beso?

Morinaga no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió de una forma que hizo erizar todos los vellos del cuerpo del alfa llamado James, este sabía que no debía subestimar a su cliente aunque fuera divertido molestarlo, y eso lo entendió a la perfección cuando sintió algo filoso hincándole el abdomen.

—¡Solo estaba bromeando! — exclamó poniendo distancia de Morinaga quien escondió la daga en su kimono— ¡no tienes que tomarte tan enserio mis bromas!— se defendía mientras trataba de calmar el susto de ser apuñalado sin misericordia por el chico cara de ángel que tenía en frente.— aprecio mi vida...

—Entonces, ¡compórtate!— le regañó —sabes bien que mi paciencia se agota fácilmente cuando se trata de ti y tus bromas.

James le miró molesto haciendo leves pucheros ofendido por el regaño, como si se tratara de un niño y no un hombre de unos treinta cinco años, admitía que estaba tomando una actitud infantil, pero no le importaba si con eso conseguía lo que quería.

Morinaga suspiró, sabía lo que deseaba escuchar el alfa de él.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, James, ¿contento?— preguntó temiendo que sus palabras no sugieran el efecto deseado.

—¡Sabía que me extrañarías!— gritó emocionado, olvidándose por completo del regaño anterior, mientras se ponía de pie y se abalanzaba a los brazos de Tetsuhiro quien solo se dedicaba a soltar un bufido de frustración al sentir como el desvergonzado alfa comenzaba a frotar su mejilla con la suya— yo también te extrañe.

A pesar de la diferencia de edad, James siempre se comportaba como un chico bromista que en ocasiones pecaba de infantil frente a Tetsuhiro quien lo conocía desde hace diecisiete años.

Morinaga tenía siete años y James, dieciocho, cuando se conocieron.

—¿Por qué sigues siendo tan infantil?— preguntó sonriendo, todavía teniendo al alfa en sus brazos.

—Uno de los dos tiene que serlo— sonrió James al sentir las feromonas de su amigo, ya no había hostilidad— sé que algo te incomodó antes de venir a verme— afirmó tomando una actitud mas seria— ¿puedo saber que fue lo que te sucedió?—

El alfa platinado recordaba el aroma hostil que Morinaga tenía cuando entró a la habitación, en parte su actitud bromista había sido para relajar a su amigo aunque recibiera un golpe por ello.

—Un alfa con su aroma mezclado con el de muchas omegas— respondió Morinaga al recordar a Isogai y su molesto aroma— tal parecía que había salido de una orgía.

James silbó emocionado ante la respuesta, pero después se disculpó al ver el ceño fruncido de su amigo, a veces olvidaba el olfato sensible que poseía y que, por esa razón, oler tantos aromas combinados en una sola persona le causaba jaquecas.

Pero había algo más.

—Sé lo que quieres preguntar, James— Morinaga tomó por sorpresa al extranjero e interrumpió lo que este pensaba decir— no quiero hablar de eso.

—¿Todavía lo ves?— James preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

—Sí, creí haberlo superado, pero tal parece que ha vuelto para seguir atormentándome—se sinceró mientras se cubría el rostro por la frustración— necesito volver a casa, mi hija debe estar preguntado por mí.— trató de cambiar de tema de conversación.

Se formó un silencio incómodo que no duró mucho porque James comenzó a colocar numerosos frascos en la pequeña mesa, se trataba del pedido que el clan Morinaga hacía cada cierto tiempo y que esta vez le había tocado a Tetsuhiro recoger.

— Estos son los nuevos supresores que le mencioné una vez a Kunihiro-kun— hablaba James mientras observaba como su amigo examinaba cada uno de los frascos, agradeciéndole internamente que entendiera su sentir— fue difícil obtenerlos, y mas complicado aún, traerlos conmigo sin que me descubrieran, sabes bien que estas drogas están prohibidas en este país.

Tetsuhiro asintió, sabía de la poca estima que le tenían a la casta omega en Japón, incluso llegando al extremo de atacar a los omegas machos hasta su extinción solo porque les parecía una aberración que un varón pudiera traer una pequeña vida en su interior, que ese era solo un trabajo para las mujeres.

Le dolía el solo recordar la cantidad de cachorros omegas que fueron sacrificados antes de que las mujeres omegas se revelaran contra los alfas que habían jurado protegerlos. No iba a permitir que algo como esa masacre volviera a repetir en su clan.

Su clan tendría que seguir viviendo en secreto de los otros clanes.

—Gracias—

—No tienes porqué agradecérmelo, estoy en deuda con el clan, en especial, con tu familia, Tetsuhiro-kun.— sonrió de manera sincera— de no ser por ella, yo habría muerto hace mucho tiempo.

El clan Morinaga no solo era conocido por James como un clan con omegas dominantes, alfas serviciales y betas consejeros. Ese clan también era el que le dio cobijo cuando creía que había perdido todo.

Era un cachorro famélico cuando fue rescatado por las omegas.

 **.**

 **.**

Masaki y Saki iban rumbo al Onsen después de verificar la información recibida por James, la omega todavía estaba incrédula por lo que había escuchado.

—¡Necesito que me dejen verlo!—

—Lo sentimos, pero nos han dado ordenes estrictas de no recibir visitas—

Algo estaba ocurriendo, tanto la omega como el alfa aceleraron el paso para saber quien estaba causando escandalo en el Onsen. Una vez en la entrada del lugar, pudieron notar a un hombre de cabellos largos discutiendo con un par de mujeres alfas.

Se trataba de Souichi, quien preocupado por la huida de Morinaga, había decidido buscarlo.

—¡¿Por qué es todo este alboroto?!— preguntó Saki, molesta. Su pregunta causó que los tres individuos dirigieran su mirada hacia ella.

Souichi, al ver a Masaki al lado de la omega, ignoró a las alfas y la pregunta de la omega, él solo quería una cosa y eso era saber de Morinaga.

—¡Quiero hablar con Morinaga y no me iré hasta verlo!— gritó mirando en todo momento a Masaki quien le desafío con la mirada.

Saki, ya siendo informada por las alfas sobre lo sucedido, miró de mala manera al rubio platinado.

—Será mejor que se retire, Tatsumi-san, en estos momentos Morinaga-san está descansado y dio la orden de no ser interrumpido— dijo y dándose cuenta que Souichi iba replicar, continuó— si tiene un recado para él, nos encargaremos de dárselo.

—No me iré, me quedaré hasta que se despierte y pueda hablar con él— dicho eso, Souichi ignoró a la omega y entró al Onsen haciendo a un lado a las alfas y a todo aquel que trató de impedirle su entrada, vería a Morinaga y lo haría ahora, así tuviera que usar la fuerza bruta para conseguir su objetivo.

Usando su olfato, trató de localizar el suave aroma a vainilla de Morinaga, pero debido a la gran cantidad de omegas que habían en ese lugar, sin contar con todos los que se hospedaban en ese momento, le hacia difícil conseguir su objetivo.

—¡Ya es suficiente!— exclamó Masaki impidiendo con su cuerpo que el otro alfa siguiera avanzado— Si Tetsuhiro dijo que no quiere ser interrumpido, debe ser por una buena razón.—

El alfa rubio platinado gruñó ante la molesta presencia del otro alfa, a pesar de no haber platicado mucho con él, no le agradaba, peor aun cuando observaba la confianza con que trataba a Morinaga.

Su alfa interno lo veía como un enemigo.

—Aun así no me iré—dijo mientras desfundaba su espada—¡La única forma que me saques de este lugar será derrotándome!— le retó, tenía confianza en derrotar a Masaki, pues había notado que si se trataba de habilidades, Morinaga le superaba por mucho.

Masaki estaba perdiendo la calma, pero aun así aceptó el desafío, ambos alfas estuvieron de acuerdo que el jardín interno del Onsen sería un mejor lugar para llevar a cabo la pelea.

 **.**

 **.**

 _La primavera había llegado en todo su esplendor, podía ver la cantidad de flores que adornaban los diferentes tipos de árboles que habían en el área de entrenamiento omega._

 _Muchos cachorros se podían observar jugando a las escondidas o trepándose a los arboles. Morinaga sonrió al ver entre los niños, a su pequeña hija, ella se divertía corriendo de un lugar a otro escogiendo distintos tipos de flores, supuso que para hacer una corona con ellas._

 _Estaba feliz de estar de vuelta en casa, después de tanto tiempo, podía respirar tranquilo, emocionado al ver a su hija, de ver a su hermano junto a sus inquietos cachorros, ver a Masaki tratando de ayudarle, ver a cada uno de los miembros de su clan saludándole._

 _Estaba en su hogar._

 _Su mirada volvió a dirigirse a su hija, Hiyori parecía estar llamándole, diciéndole que la siguiera, por una extraña razón no podía escuchar su voz infantil, pero no le dio importancia._

 _Hiyori le estaba llevando a las afueras de su aldea, ingresando a otro jardín donde Morinaga se tensó levemente, ese sitio era su lugar de nacimiento, lugar que ahora funcionaba como un cementerio. Supuso que Hiyori quería visitar a su madre y abuelos, no era la primera vez que la acompañaba, así que siguió caminado mientras observaba el conjunto de lápidas con flores en ellas._

 _Pero de repente algo llamó su atención, todos los arboles que rodeaban ese cementerio estaban con flores también, pero eso no podía ser posible, no cuando uno de ellos fue quemado hace tanto años atrás y desde entonces ya no mostró hojas ni mucho menos flores._

 _Ese era su árbol de manzano favorito, recordaba que él mismo lo había sembrado cuando era solo un cachorro, ¿Cómo era posible que luciera como nuevo?, como si lo que ocurrió en dicho lugar antes de que se convirtiera en un cementerio, nunca sucedió._

 _—¿Qué está pasando?— se preguntó, o eso creía._

 _Pudo notar que su voz se escuchaba diferente, era la suya pero mas juvenil, giró su cuerpo y se dio cuenta que había otra persona detrás, una versión joven de si mismo. La persona que había hecho la pregunta._

 _—¿Por qué no haces nada?— le pregunto el chico de doce años— Ellos están siendo asesinados en estos momentos_

 _Apenas terminó de escuchar la oración, todo a su alrededor comenzó arder en llamas, cada una de las flores comenzaron hacerse cenizas, cada uno de los arboles se convirtieron en grandes antorchas._

 _Su corazón comenzó acelerarse, no podía estar pasando de nuevo._

 _A lo lejos, el sonido de caballos invadiendo su aldea le asustó y le causó aun mas terror ver a su pequeña hija dirigirse a la aldea._

 _No dudó en seguirla, trataba de detenerla, pero por mas que la llamaba, ella no le escuchaba y seguía corriendo hasta que la perdió totalmente de vista._

 _Sólo bastó unos minutos para que su nuevo hogar se volviera un infierno. Las casas estaban en llamas, cadáveres adornaban lo que una vez fue un hermoso jardín, varios cachorros con la mirada vacía en medio de un gran charco de su propia sangre parecían burlarse de él._

 _No veía a su hija por ningún lado._

 _¿Dónde estaba? ¿A dónde la habían llevado?_

 _Todos estaban muriendo._

 _—Eres débil, permitiste que volviera a suceder.— hablaba su versión joven mientras decapitaba sin ninguna misericordia a uno de los alfas invasores— ellos no son confiables, no debes creerles cuando te dicen que te protegerán, que cuidaran la aldea, eso es una gran mentira, solo buscan destrucción, solo buscan usarnos, hay que eliminarlos uno por uno. Hay que eliminar a estos alfas y eso incluye al que te has enamorado._

 _—¡Él es diferente! ¡Su clan es diferente!— gritó desesperado mientras buscaba el aroma a manzanilla de su niña, no podía perderla, no a ella._

 _Sus ojos comenzaron arderle por las lágrimas que se le estaban acumulando, el miedo de perder a su bebé le estaba matando muy lentamente, era una tortura._

 _—Es inútil que la busques— informó el chico mientras señalaba con su espada el lugar donde se encontraba las ruinas de la que fue su casa— ella ya se encuentra en los brazos de su madre.— sentenció sin ninguna mueca de tristeza._

 _Morinaga entró en pánico y pasando de largo a su versión mas joven, entró a las ruinas de su hogar, rogando que las palabras dichas por su otra versión fueran mentiras, pero no fue así, ya que lo que vio le dejó sin palabras y con unas enormes ganas de llorar._

 _Su hija, su niña se encontraba tirada con una enorme herida en su espalda, su lindo kimono estaba manchado de sangre, tal parecía que había muerto desangrada. Al lado de ella pudo reconocer el cadáver de su nii-san quien tenía varios cortes en todo el cuerpo, prueba de que había luchado para defender a sus cachorros lo cuales fueron asesinados con un corte en la yugular al ser derrotado._

 _Había perdido a su familia nuevamente._

 _—Eres el único que queda— volvió a escuchar la voz de chico— es tu castigo por no haberlos eliminado cuando tuviste la oportunidad, no debiste tenerles compasión._

 _—Eran solo unos niños…_

 _—Unos que ya crecieron y que decidieron vengarse de ti— susurró blandiendo su espada para quitarle los restos de sangre, preparándose para sus siguientes víctimas._

 _—¡Cállate!_

 _—¡Debes eliminarlos esta vez, todos los alfas deben morir!—_

 _—¡Detente!_

 _—¡Souichi y los alfas de su clan serán los siguientes en morir!_

 _—¡CALLATE!, ¡CALLATE!_

 _Morinaga sacó sus dos espadas y atacó a su versión joven, pero no le hizo daño, por mas que intentara de eliminarle, de callarle, de detener sus palabrerías, no podía detenerle. Siempre terminaba atravesándolo como si de un fantasma se tratara._

 _Un fantasma de su pasado._

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Despierta, Tetsuhiro, despierta!—

El nombrado abrió los ojos mientras se sentaba de golpe tratando de regular su respiración, pudo enfocar su mirada al rostro preocupado de James quien había estado tratando de despertarlo desde hacia varios minutos al escucharle gritar en sueños.

—Ya estás a salvo— susurraba el alfa extranjero mientras sobaba la espalda de su amigo— los alfas malos ya se han ido, Tetsuhiro-kun— dijo liberando sus feromonas.— el clan está a salvo.

Morinaga, quien se encontraba en los brazos de James, todavía trataba de comprender que había pasado, lo que había visto, lo que había sentido. Todo mientras escucha las palabras de su amigo.

—¿Hiyori-chan?— preguntó tímidamente temiendo por la respuesta.

James sonrió, sabía que la seguridad de su hija siempre sería prioridad para el chico que tenía en sus brazos— ella se encuentra bien, lo que viste fue solo un mal sueño, una pesadilla.—

¿Una pesadilla?, se preguntaba. Había sido tan real.

El aroma de las flores, el sentimiento de estar en casa, el ver a su hija, a su hermano y al resto de su clan sin ninguna preocupación, siendo felices para después verlos a todos quemándose frente a su ojos, llenos de sangre por la masacre. El sentimiento de impotencia por no haberlos detenido, por no haber acabados con esos sujetos, se sentía un inútil en esos momentos.

El alfa platinado no sabía como mejorar los ánimos de Morinaga, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo veía en ese estado tan melancólico, viendo como su amigo se estaba torturando con las imágenes que había visto en la pesadilla.

—Sera mejor que sigas descansando, no has dormido tus horas en días, ¿verdad?— preguntó buscando aligerar el ambiente— si vuelves a la aldea lleno de ojeras, ten por seguro que Hiyori-chan culpará de tus desvelos a Junya-chan.— advirtió de manera divertida— ella da tanto miedo como Saki-san cuando está molesta, según he oído.

Morinaga sonrió levemente ante la comparación, ya se encontraba mas calmado, y si bien sentía sus manos temblar todavía, supuso que sería cuestión de minutos el recuperar su estabilidad completa.

—Por cierto, ¿conoces al alfa que está combatiendo contra Junya-chan?

La pregunta causó desconcierto en Morinaga quien no entendía a qué alfa se refería su amigo, además, ¿qué estaba peleando contra Masaki?. No quería quedarse con la duda.

—¿Alfa?

—Sí, uno muy apuesto por cierto, estoy seguro que muchas de nuestras omegas estarían mas que gustosas en tener cachorros de él— sonreía mientras se ponía de pie y le ofrecía su mano para levantarlo.— tiene un fuerte aroma, pero no muy agresivo, me da la impresión que se trata de un tsundere como Kunihiro-kun— se río con su comentario, algo que no le hizo mucha gracia a Morinaga—

Tetsuhiro salió de la habitación donde había estado durmiendo, para dirigirse a la ventana que tenía la vista del jardín interior, antes de que se asomara, su olfato pudo captar el aroma de Masaki y también de Souichi, esto hizo que se preocupara porque no entendía que podría haber ocasionado una pelea entre esos dos alfas.

—¿Verdad que pelean muy bien?— preguntó James colocándose al lado del joven de cabello azulado, el cual se encontraba suelto— Te vas a resfriar si sigues vestido así— le mencionó mientras le mostraba el haori negro que había dejado tirado en el futon para después colocárselo. Morinaga no opuso resistencia, pues aceptaba que había comenzado a sentir algo de frío ya que solo tenía puesto un yukata blanco.

Sus iris verdes se dedicaron a observar la pelea, sonrió levemente ante el espectáculo que estaban dando ambos alfas en el jardín, el cual se había convertido en el centro de atención de todos los asistentes del Onsen.

Souichi y Masaki seguían enfrascados en su contienda, ignorando por completo que tenían público a su alrededor, ellos solo tenían una cosa en mente, y eso era ganar.

El alfa del clan Tatsumi atacaba con destreza y mostrada que tenía el control en esos momentos porque poco o nada podía hacer Masaki quien solo se dedicaba a esquivar, mostraba signos de cansancio, pero aun así se negaba a darse por vencido, buscaba algún punto ciego por donde atacar.

Era el resultado del entrenamiento, pensó Souichi con emoción, no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora en la mejoría de sus habilidades. Cada caída, cada derrota que había sufrido con Morinaga, habían valido la pena.

" _Esto debe parecer humillante, pero te aseguro que en unas semanas notarás las mejorías, así que no te rindas, alfa. ¡Ponte de pie una vez más y derrótame!"_

Recordó las palabras de Morinaga, aquellas que le dijo en el tercer día de su entrenamiento. Le debía una disculpa enorme porque admitía que no había confiado en sus palabras y lo peor es que estaba seguro que Morinaga lo había notado, y aun así se hizo el desentendido.

—Debía haberme regañado, pero no lo hizo— dijo Souichi de manera inconsciente, apenas esquivando el ataque de Masaki quien le miró un momento antes de hablar.

—Está acostumbrado a que no le crean a la primera— respondió Masaki ante la duda del otro alfa quien puso cara de sorpresa ante sus palabras— no deberías pensar en voz alta cuando estés en combate, pueden tomar ventaja de eso.—

—No te he pedido ningún consejo, mejor ríndete para poder ir a buscar a Morinaga— demandó Souichi poniéndose en guardia

—Sigue soñando— dijo antes de atacar.

Mientras tanto, James comenzaba a impacientarse, quería saber quien iba a ser el ganador, pues había apostado con Morinaga, claro que este último no lo sabía, pues no le había prestado la debida atención debido a que su concentración estaba dirigida hacia cierto alfa del clan Tatsumi.

—No es justo, ¡Junya-chan no está usando ninguna de las técnicas de desarme del clan!— renegaba siendo olímpicamente ignorado por su amigo— ni tampoco la funda, ¿qué crees que podría haber pasado, Tetsuhiro-kun?— preguntó, pero nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta.

Al darse cuenta que llevaba varios minutos hablando solo, dirigió su mirada a su amigo buscando reclamar un poco de atención y fue ahí que pudo notar la mirada iluminada que dirigía hacia uno de los combatientes.

Era la primera vez que James observaba ese brillo en los ojos de su amigo, mostraba calidez con un toque de ternura que lo había desconcertado por completo, además que la sonrisa que había en sus labios no era ensayada ni tampoco era la que mostraba a los amigos, había escondido algo más en esa sutil sonrisa, un sentimiento muy diferente al que le veía cuando estaba cerca de su hija.

Volvió a prestar atención a la pelea, tal parecía que Junya estaba recuperando el ritmo de la pelea, pero aun así el otro alfa se estaba defendiendo demasiado bien para su gusto y fue ahí que se dio cuenta de algo.

Ese era el alfa que su amigo había estado entrenando, por eso la técnicas defensivas le parecían bastante familiar.

—Le enseñaste a defenderse, a ese alfa, ¿no es así, Tetsuhiro?

El aludido reaccionó ante el cuestionamiento de su amigo, suspiró antes de contestar, tenía un leve presentimiento de lo que pasaba por la mente del alfa.

—Estás en lo correcto, su ofensiva ya es demasiado buena, su flaqueza radicaba mayormente en su defensiva, esto debido a su poca paciencia, por eso me enfoque en eso— dijo sin apartar la mirada de Souichi quien logró desarmar a su oponente consiguiendo así su victoria— sé que le molesta perder, está tan acostumbrado a ganar que por eso me encargué de hacerle morder el polvo para que pudiera aprender desde otro punto de vista.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Sus oponentes siempre han sido alfas impulsivos que le dan mas prioridad a la ofensiva que a la defensiva debido a la excesiva confianza al poder físico que su casta les otorga.— explicó— él, como alfa de clase uno, tiene mucha fuerza bruta por explotar— sonrió— tenía que hacerle ver que hay más que solo atacar, que defendiéndose también se puede ganar y que esquivar no es algo porqué deba de avergonzarse como alfa.

James asintió ante la explicación, y por un momento creyó ver a una mujer omega de mirada fría como el hielo, pero que escondía un tesoro en su corazón. Había visto a la madre de su amigo en él.

—Aun así, le tomó algo de dificultad obtener la victoria— dijo James al ver como Masaki aceptaba su derrota a regañadientes.— Junya-chan no lo ha hecho nada mal, es un honorable alfa de clase tres, espero que Kunihiro-kun deje de ser tan terco y lo vea como potencial pareja.

Morinaga estuvo de acuerdo en eso, su amigo Masaki tal vez no poseía la misma fuerza física que Souichi tenía, pero sabía como hacerle frente. La elasticidad con la que había nacido, utilizado en la defensa, agregado con su habilidad olfativa, hacían que derrotar a alfas muchos mas grandes y de clase alta ya no sea imposible.

Masaki era un alfa que admiraba mucho.

 **.**

 **.**

Souichi estaba feliz por su victoria, ahora ya podía ir a buscar a Morinaga sin ningún impedimento, quería saber si se encontraba bien, pues el que se marchara sin despedirse le dejó sumamente preocupado.

—Te he ganado, mas te vale cumplir con lo acordado de no interferir en mi búsqueda.—advirtió Souichi.— ¿entendiste?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, de hecho, Masaki ni le estaba mirando, esto ofendió demasiado a Souichi quien comenzó a gruñir captando recién la atención del otro alfa que se sorprendió por unos instantes para después fruncir su ceño e irse del jardín sin decir nada, dejando a Souichi sorprendido por la actitud tan esquiva del rubio de cabellos cortos.

—Oye, imbécil, ¡¿qué demonios te pasa para tratarme de esa manera?!— preguntó comenzando a seguir a Masaki, pero al ver que nuevamente era ignorado, exclamó— ¡Eres tan molesto! ¡No entiendo como Morinaga te soporta!

A pesar del insulto, Masaki no respondió y siguió su camino dentro de los pasillos del Osen buscando una habitación en especifico sin importarle que estaba siendo seguido por el otro alfa que no dejaba de gruñirle al ver que los insultos caían en saco roto.

Una vez llegó a la habitación indicada, Masaki sacó su espada, Souichi, quien se encontraba cerca de él, le miró curioso, no entendía qué estaba sucediendo, estaba a punto de preguntarle, pero lo comprendió cuando la puerta fue abierta y Masaki entró liberando sus feromonas, ese accionar hizo ponerse en alerta y colocar su mano en la empuñadura de su espada para estar preparado para el ataque.

Tal parecía que en la habitación se encontraba un alfa que no era del agrado de Masaki, y por alguna extraña razón, tampoco parecía ser del agrado de Souichi, pues este comenzó a gruñirle inconscientemente apenas le vio.

—Calma, calma, no está pasando nada que requiera de tus habilidades, Junya-chan— habló con voz cantarina, James, al darse cuenta que tenía invitados— he sido un alfa muy bueno— sonrió, pero esta no le duró mucho al ver la punta de la espada en su cuello. Masaki no estaba para soportar sus bromas.— ¡No estoy mintiendo!— gritó con sinceridad, pero aun así sus palabras no surgieron efecto.—

—Entonces, ¡explícame por qué tienes el aroma de Tetsuhiro en tu cuerpo!— exigió Masaki quien se mostraba demasiado enojado al pensar que el alfa pudo haber obligado a su amigo hacer algo indebido, no quería imaginárselo.

Souichi, por otro lado, parecía que iba a lanzar fuego por la boca y matar muy lentamente al alfa extranjero. Pero fue detenido por la mirada de advertencia de Masaki.

—Solo fue un abrazo, solo eso, no te estoy mintiendo, ¿por qué te cuesta tanto creerme?— seguía justificándose James al sentir las auras asesinas de sus invitados no deseados. "¡Todavía soy muy joven para morir!" gritaba internamente.

—Porque la misma respuesta me diste aquella vez que te encontré con Kunihiro-san— gruñó al terminar la oración, le asqueaba recordar que su Kunihiro estuvo a solas con ese sujeto.— y aunque él dijo que no pasó nada, no confío ni confiaré en ti, ¿me oíste?— dijo sin dejar de amenazar a James con la espada.

James se encontraba nervioso, sabía que Masaki desconfiaba de él desde hace años y que por más que le explicara que lo que tenía con los hermanos Morinaga era cariño fraternal sin ninguna doble intención, no le creería debido a sus bromas con doble sentido haciéndole parecer un amante ocasional. Sabía que él solito se había metido en problemas por hacerse el gracioso.

—Déjalo, Masaki-san, no me ha hecho nada, y sí lo intentara, sabes bien quien terminaría perdiendo— dijo Morinaga al hacer su aparición— ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?

Masaki, apenas le vio, comenzó a examinarle y a regañarle como veces anteriores que se quedaba a solas con James, entendía la desconfianza considerando el basto número de mujeres y hombres que James se había llevado a la cama sin discriminar ninguna de las tres castas. Tenía fama de promiscuo, pero sobre todo de estafador, de allí sus muchos encuentros carnales para obtener algo a cambio.

—¿Morinaga?— fue lo primero que dijo Souichi al verle, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta del aroma que desprendía además que se encontrara con el cabello suelto. Tal parecía que Morinaga recién había terminado de bañarse y solo llevaba puesto un yukata blanco que dejaba la clavícula y parte del pecho al descubierto.

—Tetsuhiro-kun, ¿qué te dije acerca de resfriarte?— regañó James al ver lo descuidado que era su amigo al salir en esas fachas, era obvio para él que se había puesto lo primero que había encontrado— será mejor que termines de cambiarte, esta noche partiremos a la aldea.— mencionó sin dejar de observar de reojo a Souichi, se había dado cuenta que el alfa tenía cierto interés en su amigo.

Las palabras de James desconcertaron a Souichi. ¿Partir?¿Morinaga se iría? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Volvería a verle?.

La mirada afligida del alfa preocupó a Morinaga, él tampoco quería irse tan pronto, pero ya había estado demasiado tiempo lejos de su hija, necesitaba tenerla en su brazos. La pesadilla le había dejado con el corazón lastimado y muy preocupado, quería asegurarse que todo estaba bien en casa.

—¿Te vas?, pensé que seguiríamos con el entrenamiento, ¡teníamos un trato!— se quejó Souichi tratando de no perder la calma aunque su voz delatara lo mucho que estaba molesto, pero sobretodo herido— "no quiero que me dejes" gritó su alfa interno, palabras que no lograron salir de sus labios.

—Ya te había mencionado que mi tiempo en este lugar era limitado, a penas terminara mi misión, tenía que volver a mi aldea, donde mi clan— Morinaga le explicaba— además que por el combate que pude ver, es obvio para mí que ya no me necesitas para que te siga entrenando, _alfa,_ has aprendido en tan poco tiempo lo que ha muchos les tomaría meses de práctica.— sonrió tratando inútilmente de mejorar el ambiente tenso que se había formado.—Felicidades por tu victoria.

—¿Regresarás?— preguntó, ignorando la felicitación, al entender que no podría retener a Morinaga por mas tiempo, él mismo no podría estar alejado mucho tiempo de su clan — aunque haya mejorado, todavía no he logrado derrotarte ni una sola vez — habló lo mas sereno que pudo aunque por dentro estuviera temeroso por la respuesta que pudiera recibir.

Morinaga no respondió, se le quedó mirando fijamente por varios segundos, que hizo preocupar a Souichi y a los otros dos alfas que miraban la escena sin saber exactamente como intervenir.

—¿No vas a responderme?— cuestionó, quería escuchar una respuesta, una positiva que le quitara el nudo en la garganta que se había formado. ¿Por qué dolía tanto?

Pasaron varios minutos mirándose, analizándose, buscando una solución. Porque debería haberla, siempre existía una, al menos eso le decía su madre cuando era niño.

Souichi no quería perder a nadie nuevamente.

—Creo que ya sabes la respuesta, niño— habló James, cansado del incómodo silencio y analizando a Souichi, desde que lo vio le había llamado la atención— será mejor que te retires.

—¡No me iré hasta que él me responda!— Souichi le miró de manera amenazante, no le agrada el alfa— esto no es asunto tuyo

—En eso te equivocas, niño, ya no hay razones para permanecer en este lugar y Tetsuhiro lo sabe muy bien, retírate.— respondió algo molesto, pero también algo nervioso pues había notado que se estaban liberando feromonas a modo de marcaje.

—¡No has respondido a mi pregunta!— exigió a Morinaga ignorando por completo al alfa entrometido, quería una respuesta, la necesitaba escuchar.

—Lo siento, _alfa,_ pero como mencionó James, ya no tengo razones para quedarme— dijo mirando seriamente a Souichi, era lo mejor para ambos, se dijo— no creo que nos volvamos a ver.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó, la respuesta no le convencía— ¿es porque soy un tirano?, ¿porque tengo muy poca paciencia? ¡¿te cansaste de entrenarme?!— se estaba comenzando a agitar— ¡Respóndeme maldita sea!— se exaltó, su alfa interno también reclamaba por una respuesta.

James se puso en alerta al oler la gran cantidad de feromonas que liberaba Souichi, creyendo que se volvería violento, puso su mano en la empuñadura de su espada para estar listo para atacar, lo rebanaría sin dudar, pero Masaki le detuvo, y sin darle explicaciones, le arrastró fuera de habitación, deteniendo así cualquier plan de ataque que hubiese planeado el alfa extranjero e ignorando las quejas de este de dejar a Morinaga a solas con el alfa Tatsumi.

"Ambos estamos estorbando" fue el pensamiento de Junya todo el tiempo antes y después de salir de la habitación, había aceptado la orden que Morinaga le había dado con la mirada.

Una vez se retiraron, se formó nuevamente el silencio, ambos analizándose, retándose, esperando por ver quien de los dos sedería ante el otro. Morinaga fue quien decidió hablar primero.

—Ellos ya se fueron, solo estamos nosotros dos, trata de calmarte, solo así te responderé— habló lo mas calmado posible, liberando sus feromonas, buscando que Souichi dejara gruñir y tratar de someterle.— Tengo un olfato sensible, ¿lo sabías?, tu aroma me está comenzando a afectar.— admitió

Esa última oración fue lo que hizo que Souichi reaccionara, para después avergonzarse con su actitud, ¿había tratado de someterlo?, se preguntó mirando el semblante sereno de Morinaga que parecía no verse para nada perturbado por las feromonas dominantes que inundaba toda la habitación, pero que en sus ojos mostraba su clara incomodidad, le había afectado mas de lo que había imaginado, pues nunca antes le había visto vulnerable.

—¿Qué te ocurrió?— preguntó acercándose a Morinaga quien había tomado asiento e invitó a Souichi a sentarse a su lado— Nunca antes te había molestado tanto mi aroma sin importar cuan molesto me encontrara, ¿por qué ahora es diferente?— le cuestionó mientras se sentaba.

Souichi mostraba claramente su preocupación en su semblante, ahora que se encontraba solo con Morinaga podía bajar la guardia y ser un poco mas sincero, el tiempo que habían pasado juntos entrenando había logrado ganarse su confianza, se habían hecho amigos, al menos eso es lo quería creer Souichi, pues no le había preguntado a Morinaga como consideraba su relación.

Morinaga se sobaba la sien ante la mirada de Souichi, no sabía como responderle sin herir sus sentimientos, ya le consideraba como alguien especial, y por tanto el deseo por protegerlo iba en aumento.

—Morinaga…

—No hay necesidad de irme esta noche, pero si tendré que regresar pronto a casa. Mi misión ya fue completada, pero es porque extraño mi hogar que ya no podré seguir entrenándote— suspiró. Captando la angustia en el aroma del alfa, le hizo sentir culpable— lo siento, _alfa,_ pero no creo que nos volvamos a ver de nuevo.

—Pero no entiendo, ¡puedes volver aquí!, ¿o es que te han prohibido verme?— le cuestionó sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos buscando alguna señal de que no fuera totalmente sincero— Ese alfa con el que estabas tiene algo que ver, ¿verdad?, él te ordenó no verme, ¿cierto?

Morinaga le miró con cierta sorpresa ante las preguntas de Souichi, no esperaba que las palabras de James fueran malinterpretadas, tal parecía que sin importar que tan bien se comportara, su amigo extranjero siempre lo terminarían viendo como el malo de la contienda.

—Te equivocas, James no me ha ordenado irme.— le respondió— Es mi decisión no volver a este lugar porque creo que es lo mejor para ti y para mi también, es para que estés a salvo, porque mi presencia tarde o temprano afectará tu futuro como líder del clan Tatsumi.— suspiró, no quería seguir discutiendo.

Souichi negó con su rostro, le molestaba que no fuera completamente sincero, porque su alfa interno le decía que había una razón de fuerza mayor que hacia que Morinaga se quiera ir de su lado.

—Es mentira, ¡solo son excusas para alejarte de mí!— renegó mostrando su semblante apagado, nublado por la tristeza— pero supongo que eso es normal, ¿verdad?— susurró desganado— tarde o temprano me quedaré solo.— dijo lo último para sí mismo, pero fue escuchado por Morinaga quien negó con su cabeza lo dicho por el alfa rubio platinado.

—Antes que nada, quítate de la cabeza que te estoy dejando porque seas un tirano o un capataz de esclavos— le regañó, recordaba aquellas palabras dichas por un grupito del pueblo donde se encontraban que solía hablar mal del carácter de Souichi, pues habían visto lo violento que podía llegar a ser— pienso que, si bien tienes a exaltarte y perder los estribos cuando algo realmente te molesta, eres un alfa muy tierno en realidad— sonrió al ver el ceño fruncido del alfa que buscaba ocultar su sonrojo— uno que haría todo lo posible para proteger a su familia. Su sentido de justicia es admirable y el amor por su familia es asombroso.

—Pero aun así ya no quieres verme de nuevo— murmuró algo molesto, pero internamente le había causado un cosquilleo agradable las palabras de Morinaga, algo que nunca se lo diría.

—Tengo miedo de ponerte en peligro— admitió Morinaga.

—Puedo defenderme de cualquier enemigo, no soy alguien débil, tú mismo deberías saberlo.

—¿Y contra mí?, si yo fuera tu enemigo, ¿me matarías?— le preguntó de manera seria mientras recordaba parte de su pesadilla.

La pregunta desconcertó a Souichi, no entendía que pasaba por la mente de Morinaga para hacerle ese tipo de pregunta, obvio que no lo mataría porque él nunca sería su enemigo, se negaba a la idea de herirlo, no podría, nunca lo haría, se lo repetía internamente.

—Hablas como si fueras la peor escoria, Morinaga, estoy comenzando a pensar que solo buscas escusas para justificar tu huida, porque eso es lo que estas haciendo, ¡huyendo!— le gruñó— y eso es algo que no te lo voy a permitir— le sentenció— el alfa con quien estuve entrenando no es un cobarde, no me hagas pensar mal de ti.— habló severo, como si un superior estuviera hablando con su aprendiz.

Morinaga sonrió ante la ironía del asunto, estaba siendo reprendido, de alguna manera le hizo sentir tranquilo el que le llamaran la atención, muy pocos lo hacían en su aldea, parecían temer regañarle o no saber usar las palabras correctas contra él.

Cuándo fue que comenzaron a tenerle miedo, se preguntó.

—No sabes lo que dices, _alfa,_ soy más peligroso de lo que crees— gruñó cambiando su tono de voz a uno mas ronco y su mirada volviéndose mucho mas severa, mas fría, esperando intimidarle— estar a mi lado no es lo mejor para ti, tengo más espinas de lo que te imaginas.— le advirtió, recordando a su versión mas joven en su pesadilla.

—Eso lo decidiré yo, Morinaga.— le respondió sin titubear— no te tengo miedo— le dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos mientras se paraba, Souichi se había dado cuenta que Morinaga no estaba estable emocionalmente, su aroma lo delataba, pero sabía que él no le diría nada por mas que insistiera — no voy a permitir que sigas huyendo de mí— sentenció.

—Eso ya lo veremos.— sonrió de manera falsa buscando ocultar su frustración ante la terquedad de Souichi.

Tatsumi asintió y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás. Una vez fuera, pudo localizar el aroma de Masaki quien se encontraba en compañía de James y Saki, los tres discutiendo algo mientras esperaban en los pasillos cerca de la habitación donde antes se encontraba.

No había nadie en el lugar aparte de ellos. Supuso que se encargaron de eso.

—Tú eres la omega encargada de este lugar— habló mirando seriamente a Saki quien asintió, no le agradaba la actitud del alfa, pero no dijo nada al respecto— Necesito una habitación, me quedare esta noche—

Una vez dada la orden, Souichi se dirigió a la salida sin importarle las quejas que pudieran hacer los dos alfas amigos de Morinaga, pensaba quedarse para evitar que se fueran sin avisar. Se quedó en la entrada del Onsen esperando por la llegada de Isogai, quien le había dicho que le seguiría después de resolver algunos asuntos, esperaba que lograra retrasar la reunión que tenía planeado su padre con el clan vecino, pues sabía que lo obligaría sólo para que conociera a las hijas del líder de dicho clan.

No quería enlazarse, no estaba en sus planes hacerlo, sin embargo, cada vez que veía a Morinaga, se cuestionaba.

¿Por qué le atraía tanto ese alfa? ¿Por qué su alfa interno le señalaba como su pareja ideal?

Se negaba aceptar a Morinaga como su compañero de vida, siendo ambos alfas sentía que no funcionaria, culpó a sus hormonas el que lo confundiera, el que le llenara de placer sus toques.

—Es solo una reacción química que no he podido controlar, solo eso— se dijo como buscando auto convencerse de sus palabras sin saber que el chico que le hacía cuestionarse estaba pasando por un dilema similar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hasta aquí se queda el capítulo, espero que les hayas gustado como a mí me gustó escribirlo.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Atte: Mari-chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenas tardes, lamento mucho la tardanza, espero que disfruten de este capítulo n_n**

 **Muchas gracias para los que siguen esta historia, como también a los que comentan, por eso mismo, lamento el tardar en actualizar, espero que este capítulo lo compense.**

 **Nota 1: Los personajes de KSB no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Hinako sensei.**

 **Nota 2: En este capitulo habrá Morinaga x Souichi y Souichi x Morinaga, están avisados.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5: Culpas.**

 **.**

Era un nuevo día, la luz solar se filtraba en la habitación donde un joven alfa de cabellos largos descansaba, este comenzaba a mostrar señales de querer despertar, pero era tanta su flojera que sólo cambió de posición en la cama. Quería descansar un poco más y es que estaba muy a gusto en su futon oliendo el rico aroma a vainilla que tenía su almohada a la cual abrazaba, además que el palpitar que escuchaba funcionaba como canción de cuna.

Todo era perfecto, quería seguir disfrutando de su descanso un poco más.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido nuevamente hasta que sus neuronas comenzaron a trabajar y le hicieron darse cuenta de algo. ¿Desde cuando las almohadas tenían pulso?

Ante ese hecho, decidió abrir sus ojos a regañadientes, poco a poco su vista fue adaptándose a la luz y pudo verificar que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Lo que había estado abrazando con tanta posesividad todo el tiempo no era su almohada, sino una persona, su respiración se comenzó a alterar al ver que era nada mas y nada menos que Morinaga. Eso le dejó en shock, trató de calmarse, pero esto no le duró mucho al percatarse que el alfa de cabellos azulados se encontraba medio desnudo y, para rematar, él también lo estaba.

Dos alfas semidesnudos, juntos, en la misma cama…

No era un escenario que hubiese esperado.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Fue el grito que todos los huéspedes del Onsen escucharon para recibir el nuevo día.

 **.**

 **.**

—Ya te dije que no te hecho nada, alfa— repetía por quinta vez, Morinaga, al alfa de cabellos rubios platinados con el había despertado esa mañana.—. No me mires de esa manera, te advertí que no te embriagaras, pero preferiste ignorarme.— suspiró al escuchar el gruñido de disconformidad de Souichi—. Estas son las consecuencias de tus excesos.— le reprendió.

Ambos alfas se encontraban sentados frente a frente, después del grito de Souichi, este prácticamente botó al intruso del futon de una patada y gritarle que se fuera de su habitación, para después caer en la cuenta que el verdadero intruso era nada mas ni nada menos que él mismo. Le exigió explicaciones mientras trataba de cubrir su torso, buscar sus lentes y no mirar mas de la cuenta al alfa de cabellos azulados, pues este seguía con el pecho descubierto dejando a la vista sus tetillas sin ninguna vergüenza, lo que le hacia sonrojar.

Morinaga, ignorando completamente su vergüenza, le explicó lo sucedido, aun así, Souichi no se sentía conforme.

—¡Pudiste haberme dejado en mi habitación! — se quejaba Souichi, este todavía no podía creer que no hubiese pasado nada entre los dos dada la situación de como habían despertado, incluso sus aromas se habían mezclado, algo muy sospechoso—. Sin embargo, ¡preferiste llevarme a tu cuarto!, ¡ponerme en el mismo futon y medio desvestirme…!

No pudo continuar con sus quejas porque sus labios fueron sellados por los de Morinaga quien profundizó el beso al no sentirse rechazado. Se estuvieron besando por varios minutos hasta que sus pulmones les comenzaron a exigir aire.

—Te sientes mejor, alfa— habló con voz ronca, la misma que hacía adormecer al alfa que había besado, pues sabía el efecto que tenía sobre él.

—Morinaga...

El nombrado sonrió al ver el sonrojo de Souichi, con sus dedos delineo los labios levemente hinchados por el beso que se habían dado. Le encantaba avergonzar al alfa de cabellos claros, tanto así que se dijo que todavía era temprano para tomar un baño.

La mirada lasciva que proyectó hizo que Souichi se pusiera alerta, sabía que algo planeaba. No se equivocó.

 **.**

 **.**

—Espero que Souichi-kun esté aprovechando la oportunidad que le di— habló Isogai mientras tomaba un poco de sake en el salón principal del Onsen.

—Todavía no entiendo como es que permití que me arrastraran a esto— se quejaba James quien desde un comienzo no quería aceptar los planes del astuto alfa del clan Tatsumi— Eres un manipulador, Isogai-chan— le gruñó levemente.

—Eso suena cruel, por cierto, deja el chan, no soy un niño.

—Isogai-chan, Isogai-chan, Isogai-chan…

Al nombrado le dio un tic en el ojo izquierdo de tanto escuchar su nombre de esa manera tan infantil y burlona que James usaba, se pensaba quejar seriamente con él, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

—Es inútil que le hagas cambiar de opinión, muchas veces le amenacé y ni aun así dejó de llamarme Junya-chan.— explicó mientras veía a Isogai para después posar su mirada en James quien seguía bebiendo sake como si fuera solo agua.—. Es desesperante, pero te terminas acostumbrando a su forma de ser.

Isogai decidió hacerle caso y seguir disfrutando de su muy surtido desayuno mientras dialogaban, estaba feliz de que Masaki le apoyara en el plan a pesar que este estuvo renuente en un principio de dejar a Souichi a solas con Morinaga.

—Me alegro contar con su apoyo, hacer de casamentero es complicado cuando se trata de Souichi-kun.

—Espero estar haciendo lo correcto, Tetsuhiro es en ocasiones impredecible— respondió Masaki mientras miraba su té, se había negado a beber sake tan temprano.

—Confía en tu buen amigo Isogai, ya verás que pronto tendremos a ese par comiéndose a besos.— le sonrió antes de hacer un brindis por la felicidad de Souichi y Morinaga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El sonido de un gemido fue amortiguado por la almohada, pero aun así no dejaba de ser vergonzoso para cierto alfa del clan Tatsumi que se quejaba internamente por permitir al otro alfa le penetrara con los dedos.

—Estás tan apretado, nunca te has tocado por atrás, ¿verdad? — preguntaba Morinaga sacando los tres dedos del ano de Souichi, este soltó un vergonzoso gemido al sentir su interior vacío. Ya se había acostumbrado a la invasión y a la sensación que los dedos le proporcionaban.

—¡Nunca haría algo como eso! — se quejó Souichi entre jadeos. Le costaba respirar, además que la posición en la que se encontraba era sumamente humillante para él como alfa que era—. ¡Soy un alfa, maldita sea! — exclamó frustrado, pero a pesar de sus palabras, no se movió de su posición.

Seguía pareciendo un omega en celo esperando ser anudado y preñado, teniendo el trasero completamente levantado.

—Lo sé, pero incluso los alfas tienen curiosidad o morbo por saber que se siente al ser sometidos—explicó, para después girar el cuerpo de Souichi y poder ver directamente su rostro sonrojado—Aunque la gran mayoría lo niega porque contradice la naturaleza dominante que un alfa debe poseer.— susurró colocándose encima de Souichi, dejándolo imposibilitado de escapar—. ¿O me equivoco, alfa?— aunque Morinaga sabía que el alfa que tenía acorralado no pensaba huir, pues podía oler el deseo en su aroma.

Souichi no sabía que responder o mejor dicho, no podía hacerlo, y es que la cercanía de Morinaga, el sentir su respiración, oler su perfume, no le dejaban concentrarse. Tanto así que sus brazos inconscientemente rodearon el cuello de Morinaga, haciendo que la distancia se redujera por completo.

Robándole un beso en el proceso.

El beso tomó por sorpresa a Morinaga, pero este rápidamente tomó el control de la situación al profundizarlo, mientras una de sus manos se dirigió al erecto miembro de Tatsumi para comenzar a masturbarlo, acción que encendió la libido del alfa interno de Souichi sin ninguna pena.

Un gemido tras otro comenzó a salir de los labios del alfa de cabellos claros, este no podía callarlos. El sentir la mano ajena atender su hombría, sus tetillas quedarse rojas y erectas a causa de las succiones de la boca ajena, el cosquilleo en su vientre cada vez que era penetrado por los dedos del alfa para después ser estos remplazados por un erecto miembro, eran sensaciones que solo había experimentado con Morinaga, el cual no le daba tregua ni dejaba de atender ningún lugar de su cuerpo expuesto.

Estaba apareándose con un alfa, estaba dejando que Morinaga lo sometiera, ante ese pensamiento quiso tomar el control de la situación por un segundo, pero una fuerte embestida hizo que arqueara su espalda, gritara el nombre del culpable en el proceso y olvidara el deseo de tener el control.

Estaba cerca, lo sentía cerca.

Instintivamente rodeó con sus piernas las caderas de su amante y con sus brazos se aferró a su espalda, mientras buscaba acallar sus gemidos mordiendo el hombro del alfa o besando sus labios mientras arañaba la ancha espalda, una gran prueba de su encuentro pasional. Ninguna de estas acciones incomodó a Tetsuhiro, todo lo contrario, le excitó más.

—Ya falta poco, alfa— susurró entre jadeos, acto que erizó todos los vellos de la piel de Souichi.—. Te gusta como te penetro, ¿verdad?— sonrió de manera pícara sin dejar de penetrarlo.—. Me encanta como me succionas... tan apretado, tan húmedo...

—¡Ahhhhh! ¡Cállate! Aagghh! Detente… Ya no puedo… mas...

—A pesar de tus palabras, no dejas de aferrarte a mí, ¿en serio quieres que me detenga? —preguntó justo dando una estocada que hizo que Souichi gimiera con fuerza, causando que liberara más feromonas alfa que le ordenaban que siguiera tocando ese punto especial en su interior— Tu alfa interno es más honesto, Souichi.— siguió con las embestidas levantando las piernas de Souichi hasta sus hombros, quería llegar a lo mas profundo de su ser.

—¡Aaagghhh! ¡Mori…naga! ¡Mmhh!— Souichi no dejaba de gemir, por mas que intentaba acallar su voz, el placer que le producía las fuertes y certeras estocadas le hacían imposible detener el éxtasis que sentía, además que escuchar su nombre de los labios de Morinaga con esa voz ronca hizo que una corriente pasara por su espalda y la sensación del orgasmo cada vez mas cerca.

Estaba disfrutando ser consentido por ese alfa, pensó Souichi. Si hubiese nacido omega, ¿lo habría disfrutado igual?, se cuestionó antes de llegar al orgasmo y desmayarse en el proceso.

Había sido demasiada acción para él.

Tetsuhiro salió del interior del alfa apenas llegó a su propio clímax, alejándose del cuerpo de Souichi como si quemara, tratando de regular su respiración y su corazón el cual no dejaba de latir con rapidez mientras lo miraba con algo de culpa, sus propias emociones estaban hechas un lio.

Miró atentamente al causante de su inquietud, el cual no mostraba señales de despertar pronto, reflejando en su apariencia durmiente, una vulnerabilidad que rara vez un alfa dejaba ver. No pudo evitar tocar su rostro y darle un beso en la frente.

Era consciente de lo que había hecho. Se había apareado con un alfa que estaba comprometido, se regañó Morinaga.

Sus ojos comenzaron a arder, pero ninguna lágrima se deslizó por sus mejillas.

Había tomado una decisión.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sentía la garganta y el cuerpo cansado, trató de recordar en donde se encontraba mientras buscaba sus lentes los cuales se encontraban al lado del futon, una vez que se los puso, trató de ponerse de pie, pero un dolor hizo que se cayera de inmediato, fue entonces que recordó lo sucedido antes de que se desmayara.

Iba matar a ese alfa de cabellos azulados.

—¡MORINAGA!— gritó con toda su indignación al desgraciado causante de su dolor de caderas, pensaba golpearlo apenas lo viera, pero su ira se transformó en susto por la rapidez de la respuesta.

—¿Sí?— respondió con dudas Morinaga, quien se había encontrado en la habitación de al lado preparando algunas cosas que ayudarían al alfa que ahora le miraba feo y con un sonrojo en todo su rostro. No estaba seguro si era por la ira o por recordar cosas indebidas.—. ¿Cómo te encuentras? — preguntó al notar la debilidad en la piernas de Souichi quien seguía intentando pararse; preocupado, decidió ir a ayudarlo, pero un gruñido fue lo que recibió como respuesta.

Era claro que Souichi se sentía abochornado por lo que habían hecho. Aun así, Morinaga trataba de ayudarle a ponerse de pie, pero el gruñón alfa seguía rehusándose, a causa de eso, terminó cayendo nuevamente en el futon.

Souichi maldijo internamente, sus piernas no le dejaban de temblar, además con el dolor en su parte baja cada vez que, hacia un intento por caminar, lograban que se frustrara y se avergonzara aun más.

—No seas terco y déjame ayudarte— demandó Morinaga, estaba tratando de ser paciente con Tatsumi, al principio, pero ante la terquedad del alfa y los gruñidos de este, su paciencia se estaba agotando.— Es normal que te sientas débil, con el tiempo te acostumbraras…

—¡Cállate!— le gritó para después nuevamente ponerse de pie, esta vez sus piernas parecían cooperar.—. ¡Esto es tu culpa!— susurró con vergüenza disfrazada de molestia, quería golpear a Morinaga por dejarle en ese estado.

—No me culpes por algo que también deseabas obtener— le respondió Morinaga pasando a su lado y deteniéndose a su espalda, este accionar hizo que Souichi perdiera el equilibrio al tratar de girarse, pero no sintió el impacto de la caída gracias a que Morinaga le sujetó de la cintura—. Pero si tanto te molesta, la próxima vez seré yo quien reciba— susurró al alfa que tenía a unos centímetros de su rostro, sus respiraciones estaban chocando.

—¿Cómo puedes proponerme eso? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?— Souichi se alejó a duras penas del agarre de Morinaga, tenía miedo de su tacto, del calor que le provocaba—. ¿No te molesta el ser sometido?

—Podría recibir y tener el control al mismo tiempo, no me veo a mí mismo siendo sometido— susurró Morinaga más para sí mismo que para el sorprendido alfa que tenía al frente y que le había escuchado perfectamente—. Pero si no te interesa, solo ignora lo que dije.— respondió antes de soltarle y darse la vuelta para entrar a la habitación contigua en la cual se encontraba preparado una gran tina para que pudiera asearse.—. Será mejor que limpies tu cuerpo antes de salir a tomar un baño en las fuentes termales— habló mientras señalaba las machas de semen que había en el abdomen de Souichi, además del fluido que había comenzado a deslizarse por sus muslos.—. Te ayudaré asearte.

Souichi se negó, pero poco pudo hacer ya que su cuerpo todavía no le respondía como quería, prácticamente, Morinaga ignoró sus quejas y a rastras lo llevó a la habitación, le quitó el yukata blanco mal puesto que llevaba, y sin ningún aviso, lo metió al agua. El alfa de cabellos claros se quejó y maldijo al principio, pero después se relajó al sentir el agua tibia en la gran tina de madera. Sus adoloridos músculos se lo agradecían.

Ya un poco más relajado, notó como sus cabellos ya húmedos eran lavados de manera delicada, el líquido que estaba usando para lavarle olía muy bien. Morinaga parecía tomarse muy en serio su higiene, pues una vez que terminó con su cabello, siguió su rostro, le gruñó con vergüenza, pero Morinaga le calló con solo llamarle _alfa,_ con ese tono que le hacia desearlo en su interior nuevamente. Trató de no liberar sus feromonas al tenerlo tan cerca, no quería que oliera su necesidad por aparearse.

No era un pervertido, se gritaba internamente.

" _¡Maldición, Souichi, concéntrate!, ese pervertido ya te folló, ¡no lo permitas una segunda vez!"_

Morinaga siguió con el aseo ignorando completamente su malestar. Souichi lo detestaba, porque sabía que lo estaba haciendo a propósito, pero aun así no le dijo nada, ya después se vengaría. Se encargó de tallar la espalda, hombros, pecho, se entretuvo en las tetillas hasta dejarlas erectas y muy necesitadas, le gruñó para que se detuviera, aunque después se arrepintió de eso, Morinaga no pareció enojarse, al contrario, sonrió divertido, se estaba burlando de él, eso lo tenía claro. Cuando vio sus manos dirigirse a lavar sus muslos, quiso evitarlo, pues sospechaba que le rozaría su miembro a propósito y ya se estaba comenzando a cansar de sus juegos, pero bastó escuchar un gruñido de Morinaga para quedarse quieto.

No entendía que le estaba sucediendo. ¡¿Desde cuando le era tan obediente?!

—Piensas demasiado— susurró Morinaga quien seguía masajeando con un trapo los muslos de Souichi casi rozando su entrepierna para incomodidad de este.—. Puedo escuchar tus pensamientos con solo verte.— susurró después de terminar de usar el trapo, abandonarlo a un lado de la tina, para después sumergir su mano en el agua y meter sus dedos en el ano de Souichi.

El alfa de cabellos rubio platinados dio un respingo al verse invadido, pero no alejó esa mano intrusa a pesar que tomó el brazo de Morinaga como queriendo detener su pervertido accionar, su alfa interno estaba disfrutando del tacto para su maldita vergüenza, tanto así que abrió más sus piernas para darle más acceso y su miembro no tardó en ponerse duro como una clara prueba de lo mucho que disfrutaba de la invasión.

No se tocó a pesar del deseo por masturbarse y dejó que Morinaga lo llevara al orgasmo con sólo sus dedos penetrándole.

—Eres un alfa con mucha frustración sexual acumulada— mencionó Morinaga limpiando los restos de semen para después sacar al alfa de la tina y para dedicarse a secarlo. Souichi estaba todavía recuperándose de su orgasmo y por tanto se dejaba hacer, según él.—. Deberías buscar una manera de calmar tus calores— decía mientras le secaba el cabello.—Te excitas con mucha rapidez...

—¡No me digas lo que puedo o no puedo hacer! — se quejó Souichi ya habiendo recuperado su humor habitual, esto debido en parte porque Morinaga ya había terminado con el aseo, y por tanto, con su vergüenza —. ¡No eres mi jefe!— le gritó poniéndose de pie y tomando el yukata de franjas que estaba a su lado para poder vestirse.

Morinaga había traído ese cambio de ropa.

—No lo soy, pero pronto usted lo será y cuando eso pase tendrás que hacerle frente a las personas que no compartan sus ideales sin volverte un tirano en el proceso— susurró más para sí mismo, fue tan bajo que Souichi no logró entenderlo del todo— Eres un alfa muy amable a pesar de tu exterior rudo, la omega con la que se casará será muy afortunada.— dijo mostrando un sonrisa que ha Souichi le pareció ensayada, había aprendido de a pocos a notar las diferentes sonrisas que Morinaga mostraba en su día a día.

Además que no le había gustado que tratase de "usted", pues sentía que le estaba poniendo una barrera.

—¡No me voy casar!

—Eso no fue lo que escuché, anoche.

Souichi no supo que responder ante esa afirmación, él no recordaba haberle contado sobre su maldito compromiso, pero supuso que pudo haber hablado demás en su borrachera. Se maldijo nuevamente.

Un silencio incómodo se formó, mientras Souichi se terminaba de vestir, buscaba una forma de arreglar lo sucedido, no entendía por qué tenía que darle explicaciones sobre su compromiso no deseado. Apenas si se conocían y sin embargo no quería que Morinaga pensara mal de él.

Que creyera que se iba casar, era algo que no deseaba.

—Será mejor que tomemos un baño en las aguas termales, le ayudaran con mejor resultado al malestar de su cuerpo— habló de repente Morinaga como si estuviera buscando quitar esa horrible incomodidad que les rodeaba y claramente cambiar de tema de conversación— Le pediré a Saki que no los prepare.

—¡Ni creas que me voy a bañar contigo!— se quejó nuevamente Souichi, aunque no necesariamente por la propuesta.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo. — sentenció Morinaga, dejando callado a Souichi quien había esperado una respuesta atrevida ante su negativa, pero se equivocó.

Se sintió extrañamente decepcionado.

Al final ambos jóvenes fueron guiados, minutos más tarde, por un par de betas, a diferentes lugares en donde se asearon, Souichi ya había tenido la oportunidad de tomar un baño relajante en las termas de ese lugar la noche anterior, había pedido uno privado porque no deseaba que lo incomodaran los otros huéspedes del lugar, pero también había deseado tener un poco de la compañía de Morinaga, todavía quería preguntarle muchas cosas.

Recordaba haber estado embriagándose poco después de la llegada de Isogai quien se unió a la fiesta de tragos del alfa extranjero llamado James, se había negado inicialmente ser participe de su amistosa reunión, pero al escuchar ser llamado cobarde, se enfadó y se unió. Poco después de ese suceso, su mente estaba en blanco, solo el despertar abrazado a Morinaga es lo siguiente que le viene a la mente.

Morinaga no le había querido dar detalles al respecto y lo que fue peor es que vio como levemente sus mejillas se sonrojaban mientras le respondía. ¿Qué había pasado exactamente?

—Seguro el idiota de James o el imbécil de Isogai podrán explicarme lo sucedido.

El aseo fue rápido, no había necesidad de tomar ese baño en las aguas termales en realidad. Morinaga le había tratado bien en su limpieza, a pesar de los atrevidos movimientos, habían relajado sus agotados músculos con sus masajes suaves, pero firmes, además que su aroma lo adormecía más que los inciensos que estaban en la habitación. Había tenido tantos deseos de esconder su nariz en su cuello para poder llenar sus pulmones con su aroma.

Tan exquisito.

Tan adictivo.

Quería marcarlo para hacerlo suyo.

Alejó sus pecaminosos pensamientos de su mente perturbada. No estaba bien que viera a Morinaga de esa manera, con tanto deseo a un alfa de quien no sabía casi nada.

Fue mientras se terminaba de vestir que recordó no haber visto a ninguno de los dos desde que se levantó, ni siquiera Masaki había hecho acto de presencia considerando que se pegaba como una sombra a Morinaga.

Le preguntó a una ayudante beta que pasaba por los pasillos por la ubicación de Isogai, Masaki y James.

—Ellos se encuentran desayunando en la habitación principal.

Souichi no preguntó más, sabía donde quedaba, pues ese era el lugar donde había sido la fiesta de copas.

—Nunca más me vuelvo a embriagar con esos dos lunáticos.

Lo poco que sabía de esa habitación es que había sido creada para recibir invitados especiales, en su mayoría, líderes de grandes clanes, pero a James le dieron permiso de usarla para su competencia de tragos, así que no creía que esa habitación fuera la gran cosa en realidad.

—Souichi-kun, por fin te apareciste, por un momento creí que tendría que buscarte en la habitación de Morinaga-kun.— fue la respuesta que recibió Souichi por parte de Isogai apenas deslizó la puerta de la habitación principal.—. ¿Y que tal tu noche? ¿Te divertiste? — preguntó burlón haciendo un gesto subjetivo con los ojos, algo que hizo rabiar a Souichi.

—Maldito Isogai ¡¿Acaso fue tu idea que terminara en la habitación de Morinaga?! ¡¿EH?!— gruñó mientras sus feromonas eran liberadas a diestra y siniestra, era claro que estaba enojado.

Le llamó la atención que Masaki no se encontrara en el lugar, pero tenía al otro par de idiotas para interrogar, se conformaría con ellos por el momento.

—Claro que no, Souichi-kun, aunque no lo creas, esta vez no tuve nada que ver.— se defendió claramente mintiendo en sus palabras, pues había sido en gran parte su plan para que su amigo dejara de verse como un amargado solterón. Ignorando las fuertes feromonas, estaba bastante acostumbrado a su mal humor que el olor a vinagre no le afectaba para nada.

—Entonces, ¡¿quién?!— gritó mostrando un aura oscura alrededor suyo, una clara señal de que estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia.

Isogai se preocupó internamente, pero solo un poco. Si bien la idea era que Souichi y Morinaga pasaran una noche juntos, muchas cosas no salieron como había planeado. Él nunca habría pensado que su gruñón amigo terminaría siendo cargado como princesa por el otro alfa. Souichi no le creería si le dijera que prácticamente se lanzó a los brazos de Morinaga sacando a relucir el alfa posesivo y territorial que era.

¡Lo mataría de la vergüenza!

Sabía que Souichi estaba frustrado sexualmente hablando, pero no esperaba que fuera tanta la frustración como para hacer tan bochornoso espectáculo. El alcohol que le proporcionó el Onsen, uno bastante fuerte, había cumplido su función, embriagarlo, mas Morinaga no tomó ningún trago, estaba bastante lúcido y la idea era que ambos estuviesen pasados de copas para que se fueran a aparear.

Sabía, por James, que Morinaga prefería un compañero lúcido que uno borracho. Así que Morinaga no tocaría a Souichi y solo lo mandaría a dormir y adiós plan de que ambos se conocieran un poco más, físicamente hablando.

Ese par de idiotas necesitaban un buen empujón. Pero a pesar de los inconvenientes, pudo notar en Souichi ciertas diferencias, así que supuso que el plan no fracasó por completo, solo tendría que preguntarle y evitar que lo maten en el intento.

—Taichirou-chan no tiene la culpa de que hayas terminado en la cama equivocada— interrumpió burlonamente James quien hasta hace poco disfrutaba de su desayuno mientras escuchaba las quejas de Souichi y las exageraciones de Isogai.— Te pusiste tan pesado anoche que no nos quedó de otra que dejar a Tetsuhiro hacerse cargo de ti.

—Será mejor que no diga más, Allen-san— intervino Isogai al percatarse que James estaba mas que dispuesto a contarle a Souichi sobre su bochornoso espectáculo, eso terminaría muy mal, pensó.—. Es suficiente— le dio una mirada de advertencia que no pasó desapercibida por el alfa rubio platinado.

—¡¿Qué es lo que ocultan?!— preguntó bastante irritado al darse cuenta de las miradas cómplices que Isogai y James intercambiaran.—. ¡Hablen de una puta vez si no quieren que los muelas golpes!

—¡Ya fue suficiente! — gritó Masaki apenas entró a la habitación, llamando la atención de los presentes, le bastó con mirar a James para tener una idea de la razón del escándalo ocasionado—. ¿Tan temprano y ya estas peleando, Tatsumi-san? — le preguntó a modo de queja—. Pronto asumirás tu cargo de líder de tu clan, no puedes ser tan impulsivo todo el tiempo.

—No te metas en donde no te llamen, Masaki— se quejó—. Esto es algo que resolveré a mi manera, no necesito que me des clases de liderazgo, ¡¿entendido?!— le gruñó—. Metete en tus propios asuntos.

Masaki no le respondió, sin embargo, no pudo evitar gruñirle al alfa del clan Tatsumi quien no se intimidó, al contrario, le gruñó como clara señal de que no le provocara. Los dos mirándose retadoramente llenando con sus feromonas la habitación, parecían esperar el momento adecuado para lanzarse a la yugular del otro.

Así fue como Morinaga los encontró, viendo como ambos alfas estaban en un concurso de miradas buscando intimidar al contrario, esto no fue del agrado de pelo azul quien pidió explicaciones a James y a Isogai, ambos le contaron lo sucedido.

Morinaga Tetsuhiro gruñó llamando la atención de Souichi y Junya, ambos no se habían percatado de su presencia hasta ese momento.

Junya apenas miró a su amigo, se avergonzó por haber caído en la provocación de Souichi, mientras que este último se sonrojó al oler el perfume de Morinaga y más aun verle vestido con un kimono azul neutro.

Seguro Saki tuvo que ver con el cambio de vestuario.

—Ya te había contado lo que sucedió anoche, _alfa—_ le habló a Souichi sin ningún tono en su voz que demuestre enojo o regaño, mas bien tenía un tinte curioso. —. Acaso, ¿no me crees?

—Lo que me dijiste fue muy vago, Morinaga, no entraste en detalles y es eso lo que quiero saber.— respondió de inmediato, quería recordar lo sucedido, pero por mas que trataba, su cabeza estaba en blanco.—. Quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora— fue firme en su petición y se negaba dar marcha atrás.

Isogai estaba por intervenir, pero la mirada severa de Morinaga le hizo detenerse, no sabía por qué, pero le daba la impresión de que estaba enojado con él. No recordaba haberle molestado, después se lo preguntaría.

Morinaga dio un largo suspiro e invitó a todos, excepto a James quien era el único quien no había dejado de lado su abundante desayuno, a sentarse alrededor de la gran mesa que se encontraba en el centro del salón.

Souichi pensaba declinar la comida y pedir respuestas primero, pero el sonido de su estomago exigiendo alimento, le detuvo.

El ambiente tenso disminuyó un poco, y mientras probaban la especialidad del Onsen, Morinaga comenzó con el relato sin ningún filtro para vergüenza de Souichi quien le había amenazado antes de no ahorrarse los detalles.

Se arrepintió por eso.

—Después de que James te llamó cobarde por no querer aceptar tomar con él, te enojaste y cambiaste rápidamente de decisión, arrastrando también a Isogai-san y a Masaki-san al juego, yo decliné, presentía que las cosas se podían salir de control, pero tenía curiosidad por verlos hacer el ridículo.— dijo mientras veía fijamente a Souichi— No me equivoqué, pues ya habías tomado varias copas de sake antes de jugar, y estabas más hablador de lo normal. Con el desafío, te volviste algo insoportable por así decirlo, pues no dejabas de quejarte de muchas cosas sin importancia, como el hecho de que mi cabello está demasiado largo y que debía cortarlo o que James parece un viejo por su cabello platinado— suspiró

—No parece, es un viejo— se quejó Souichi mirando de manera severa a Morinaga mientras buscaba ocultar un poco su vergüenza.

Ya le había advertido su hermana Kanako que no bebiera en exceso porque terminaba diciendo tontería y media, incluso Isogai le había dicho algo similar, pero no les había creído, pues pensó que solo le estaban molestando y exagerando las cosas. Ahora entendía que no era así.

—El punto es que, en tu embriagues, te aferraste al brazo a Tetsuhiro y comenzaste a marcarlo con tus feromonas— intervino James tratando de enojar al rubio platinado quien hace pocos segundos le había llamado viejo.— tratamos de separarte de él, pero te rehusaste a soltarlo, no dejabas de gritar que querías aparearte con él, que lo que tenían ya no era suficiente.

Tatsumi se avergonzó por eso.

—¡Eso es mentira! ¡Mientes!— gritó Souichi sudando de miedo, pues temía haber hecho realmente el ridículo.

La sonrisa malévola de James no auguraba nada bueno, y sin pena no dejó de contar las bochornosas palabras que dijo Souichi en su embriaguez.

—Decías que Tetsuhiro sería tuyo, que no lo compartirías, que lo marcarias, que lo preñarías y te daría muchos cachorros.

Souichi miró avergonzado a los otros alfas, esperando que desmintieran lo dicho por James, pero para su desgracia, solo bastó ver el leve sonrojo en ellos para saber que era cierto. Quería que se lo tragara la tierra.

Pero James seguía en su parloteo e importándole nada el rostro asustado de Souichi.

—Que, aunque fuesen alfas, buscarías alguna manera de tener descendencia, que querías como mínimo unos quince cachorros y que estos se parecieran a Tetsuhiro para poder presumirlos— hizo una pausa al ver que Souichi estaba sudando frío, sabía que estaba avergonzadísimo con su palabrería. Quería torturarlo un poco más, pero bastó ver las miradas de muerte de Morinaga, Masaki e Isogai para que se callara y ya no siguiera con la burla.

Ellos le quitaban la diversión a su vida, se quejó, internamente, James.

—Dijiste muchas tonterías, Souichi-kun, por eso no queríamos, a excepción de James, contarte lo sucedido.— habló Isogai buscando que el enojo de su amigo no salga a flote y terminara armando una pelea.—. Nunca antes te había visto tan ebrio, fue una gran sorpresa verte tan conversador.

—¿Qué sucedió después? ¿Cómo terminé en la habitación de Morinaga?—preguntó Souichi aferrándose al poco orgullo que le quedaba, no pensaba dejarse pisotear por ese loco alfa extranjero.

—Durante tu palabrería, no dejaste en ningún momento a Tetsuhiro, así que cuando quisimos separarte de él, nos amenazaste con cortarnos en pedazos— explicó Masaki interrumpiendo lo que Isogai pensaba responder—. Tetsuhiro decidió llevarte a su habitación, dijo que se encargaría de ti.

Souichi ya no hizo más preguntas a pesar de todas las dudas que tenía, sospechaba lo que pudo haber pasado con solo recordar como había despertado esa mañana.

En todo momento mientras degustaba de sus alimentos, Morinaga le miraba de manera profunda que hacia que se sintiera intimidado, no le gustaba sentirse así, por eso muchas veces le gruñó para que dejara de verlo de esa manera, aun así, Morinaga no se inmutó y siguió incomodándolo.

Esa mirada no le decía nada y al mismo tiempo sentía que le decía mucho. Algo profundo que a Morinaga le costaba decir.

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Fue mientras estaba borracho que te mencioné sobre mi compromiso?— preguntó Souichi a un callado Morinaga.

Ambos se encontraban en el bosque propiedad del clan Tatsumi. Buscaban algo de privacidad.

—En parte, siento que esa fue la razón por la que te emborrachaste inicialmente.— respondió Morinaga sin mirar en ningún momento a Souichi, este se había dado cuenta que desde que salieron del Onsen, el otro alfa había comenzado a evitarlo y eso no le gustaba.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo— respondió enojado. Todavía le molestaba la decisión de su padre de comprometerlo.

—Lo sé…

Morinaga no sabía qué respuesta darle, se sentía enojado consigo mismo por no poder ayudarle a subirle el ánimo, además que una parte de él también se sentía celoso de la omega con quién Souichi se casaría.

Se formó un silencio bastante incómodo, ambos espadachines tenían tanto por decir, pero no la valentía para expresarlo en palabras, la angustia y la frustración eran palpables.

—Aunque detestes la idea, no puedes negarte a las decisiones de dos lideres de clan.

—Claro que puedo, si digo que no me voy a casar, ¡es porque no lo haré!— se enojó por las palabras de Morinaga, ya se encontraba furioso con el compromiso no deseado—. Les demostraré a mi padre y todos esos anticuados lideres que no necesito de un matrimonio arreglado para ser considerado el mejor.

—Eso sería algo que me encantaría ver— a pesar del tono burlón en su voz, Morinaga era sincero con sus palabras, a él tampoco le gustaba muchas de esos estereotipos que tenían los viejos lideres de cómo debían ser un alfa en jefe.

—Lo digo en serio, Morinaga, así que deja de burlarte. —a pesar de su voz molesta, se sentía extrañamente sofocado. Desde que antes de salir del Onsen había estado batallado con su alfa interno.

Nunca pensó que aparearse con Morinaga lo volvería una especie de adicto. Algo malo le estaba pasando a su cuerpo, pues el aroma a vainilla del alfa que tenía a su lado le estaba afectando más de la cuenta.

Incluso le dio la impresión de que era más dulce que antes.

—Estás en celo— soltó sin ningún tacto lo que pensaba al ver las reacciones de Souichi hacia su persona, además del fuerte aroma que había comenzado a expulsar.—. No has tomado tus supresores.

—¡¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?!— preguntó completamente ofendido mientras se ponía de pie con cierta dificultad, su cuerpo había comenzado a sentirse caliente, eso le alarmó—. Yo no puedo estar en celo, ¡aun falta varios meses para eso!— susurró con miedo mientras buscaba calmar su respiración y a poner distancia del cuerpo de Morinaga.

Su celo no podía haberse adelantado, eso era imposible, pensaba con angustia, Souichi, buscaba distraerse mirando el bosque, pero sin quererlo su mirada se dirigía cada cierto tiempo a Morinaga. Más precisamente, a su cuello.

Su cercanía le estaba afectando más de lo debido.

Morinaga no dijo nada, pero decidió ponerse de pie y arrastrar a Souichi a un lugar que serviría muy bien para sus propósitos.

Debido a lo repentino del accionar, Souichi tardó en reaccionar. Trató inútilmente de soltarse del fuerte agarre que tenía Morinaga en su muñeca derecha, pero por mas que le gritara que se detuviera, sin importar cuantas maldiciones le lanzara, Morinaga no se detuvo.

Sabía que el hombre que lo arrastraba como si un muñeco se tratara tenía bastante fuerza, pero también sospechaba que a causa del celo que estaba experimentando, su cuerpo no colaboraba como debería.

Sus propias feromonas le exigían a Morinaga que le atendiera, que estaba más que listo para entregarse a él. Con suma vergüenza sintió como su miembro comenzaba a humedecer sus ropas y sus piernas estaban comenzando a fallarles.

Este no era un celo normal, se quejó internamente.

Los alfas se volvían salvajes cuando entraban en celo, pero este se volvía más llevadero si se apareaba constantemente. Una vida sexual activa fuera del celo hacia que no enloquecieran.

Existían las medicinas supresoras, pero muy pocos alfas las usaban porque temían verse débiles al depender de un medicamento usado mayormente en omegas, además que odiaban el efecto secundario de dichos medicamentos. Todavía faltaban perfeccionarlos.

Perdido en sus divagaciones, no se percató que ya habían dejado el bosque de su familia y que habían entrado al pueblo de mala muerte lleno de burdeles, donde Morinaga pidió una habitación en una edificación donde las omegas del lugar parecían más que gustosas por saciarlo y bajarle la calentura.

—¡¿Qué hacemos en este lugar?!— preguntó preocupado, notando que su cuerpo ya no le obedecía porque se dejó arrastrar con mucha facilidad en el cuarto, dejó que Morinaga lo tirara en el futon y comenzara a desnudarlo— No quiero aparearme con ninguna omega— gimió cuando sintió su miembro ser apretado con algo de fuerza.

Las pupilas de Morinaga se encontraban dilatadas.

—Lo sé, yo me encargaré de cuidarte— susurró mientras seguía masturbándole— considera esto como mi regalo de despedida.— dijo ignorando la mirada dolida de Souichi.

—¡Eres un pervertido! ¡Un aprovechado! ¡Esto es lo que querías de mí desde un inicio!— a pesar de sus palabras llenas de decepción, su cuerpo seguía cooperando a los toques de Morinaga. Estaba atento a cada uno de sus movimientos.—. ¡No necesito ningún regalo tuyo!— logró articular antes de soltar un vergonzoso gemido.—. No… toques ahí…

Pero Morinaga no le hizo caso, como la vez anterior, comenzó a tocar el interior del alfa Tatsumi, realmente le llamaba mucho la atención lo mucho que parecía disfrutar ser dominado, con el carácter que poseía, había creído que era más del tipo dominante. Eso lo hacía más atractivo.

—¿Siempre eres así en tus celos?— preguntó mientras levantaba ambas piernas para dejar completamente expuesta la entrada dilatada de Souichi— Tan deseoso porque te tomen…

—¡Claro que no! ¡Agghh!— gimió con fuerza al sentir el miembro de Morinaga en su interior, todavía se sentía raro el tenerlo dentro—. No te muevas… duele… mhh…

—Avísame, quiero que disfrutes este último encuentro…

Souichi sabía que Morinaga se estaba controlando, podía ver en su mirada el deseo de arremeterlo y no darle ningún tipo de descanso. Morinaga era un alfa demasiado lascivo e insaciable, pensó.

Morinaga comenzó a mover sus caderas y hacer las penetraciones apenas Souichi le dio una señal.

Souichi no pudo evitar ocultar su rostro con con sus brazos ante la oleada de placer que, experimentada con cada embestida, además que el estar en celo hacia que su cuerpo estuviera mucho más sensible de lo normal. Estaba tan caliente y necesitado de atenciones que podría llegar a ser capaz de rogarle que lo marcara.

Se sentía patético.

No quería que el otro alfa viera lo mucho que estaba disfrutando pasar su celo con él. Lo dependiente que se estaba volviendo hacia su persona.

No quería que se fuera. Por más que buscaba alguna excusa para impedir la inminente separación, Morinaga no le daba la respuesta que quería escuchar. Odiaba sentirse vulnerable y se avergonzaba aun mas que el culpable de su sentir fuera otro alfa.

—¡Aghh! ¡Aaahh! Mori…naga Aahh Mmmhh Ahh ¡Aaahh!

Cada embestida era con fuerza, gemidos obscenos invadían toda la habitación, feromonas y un fuerte aroma a sexo era lo que los rodeaba. Morinaga no dudaba en darle placer a Souichi en ningún momento, sabía lo que era esos choques de calor, así que no le importaba ayudarle, además que satisfacía su propio deseo oculto de reclamarlo una última vez antes de marcharse a su aldea.

El ver como Souichi, un alfa de carácter difícil, llegaba al orgasmo con tanta facilidad, le causaba morbo. Al mismo tiempo, ser testigo de que este le exigiera más, le llenaba de excitación.

Despertando su propia lujuria, colocó a Souichi en cuatro y comenzó a prepararlo con su lengua.

—No… toques… ahí ¡Aahh!— gimió Souichi ocultando su rostro en el futon, lágrimas de placer y de vergüenza se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Sus piernas temblaban y a duras penas lograba tener sus caderas levantadas.

Lo peor es que quería más, quería todo lo que Morinaga estuviera dispuesto a ofrecerle.

Nunca imaginó que en sus veintiséis años de vida se encontraría follando con un alfa, peor aun, siendo el receptor. Morinaga no le estaba dando ninguna tregua y su alfa interno parecía estar conforme con eso.

—No te avergüences, esto es algo que internamente estabas deseando…

—¡No digas estupideces, Morinaga!

Pero el nombrado ignoró las quejas de su ahora amante y siguió con lo suyo, esta vez usando los dedos para dilatar la entrada del alfa la cual estaba bastante lubricada.

—Aun no he llegado al orgasmo, en cambio… Tú…

—¡Cállate, no lo digas! Ahhh!—Gimió con fuerza cuando sintió el miembro de Morinaga penetrarle sin ningún aviso—. Mgh ¡Imbécil! Agghh!—a pesar del insulto, ocultó su rostro con vergüenza, el gran sonrojo en su cara como en sus orejas delataba lo mucho que había disfrutado de esa penetración.

—Te gusta más cuando hay un poco de dolor— Morinaga susurró tratando de controlar su propia excitación, el interior de Souichi era bastante estrecho— Te gusta que te embista con rudeza…— sonrió con lascivia mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas.

Souichi gruñó ante las afirmaciones que soltaba Morinaga, sabia que le estaba provocando, aunque tratara de negarse sabía que llevaba las de perder debido a la bochornosa situación y posición en la que encontraba.

Llegó nuevamente al orgasmo con tan solo unas cuantas embestidas más, el celo hacia que su aguante fuera tan poco, su orgullo de alfa estaba mas que pisoteado.

Pudo sentir como Morinaga salía de su interior sin señales de haber llegado a su propio clímax. Pensaba quejarse, le parecía inverosímil que pudiera tener tal resistencia, pero se detuvo al pensar en el efecto que eso causaría.

Si llegara a eyacular en su interior, un nudo se formaría.

Ambos eran alfas y uno de los dos en celo, por tanto, uno terminaría anudando al otro inevitablemente, una acción normal en una pareja alfa-omega, pero que entre alfas podría terminar en un completo y total desastre si no se hacia con el debido cuidado.

Se preguntó si Morinaga lo anudaría, tenía cierto temor ante el hecho de salir herido y hasta posiblemente traumado por las posibles lesiones. Morinaga era cuidadoso, tenía el presentimiento que no le había anudado cuando tuvieron sexo en el Onsen, pero ahora podría no querer guardarse nada.

Toda la habitación estaba llena de feromonas, suficientes para hacer perder el control de un alfa de clase alta.

—El nudo entre alfas es algo peligroso, debe haber cierto nivel de confianza para no terminar herido después del anudamiento. — explicaba Morinaga mientras acariciaba los muslos de Souichi. —. Un buen control de las emociones. — dijo mirando el rostro sorprendido del alfa— Estabas pensando en voz alta.

Souichi se sonrojó ante las palabras de Morinaga, culpó a su celo por sus acciones vergonzosas.

—¿Quieres que te anude? — preguntó girando el cuerpo de Souichi para poder verle directamente la cara nuevamente—. Tu cuerpo podría no soportarlo, eres demasiado delicado en esta zona— respondió antes de escuchar la respuesta del otro hombre mientras con sus dedos rozaban la rosada y húmeda entrada del alfa.—. Saldrías bastante lastimado

—¡Deja de jugar conmigo! — gritó, le molestaba que el otro se hiciera una idea de lo que sentía, que pusiera palabras en su boca, que diera por sentado sus conjeturas.—. ¡Odio que creas que puedes leerme como un libro abierto! ¡No soy alguien con quien puedes jugar!

Completamente insultado, Souichi trató de ponerse de pie y alejarse del tacto de Morinaga, pero le era tan difícil con los calambres que le atacaban, además del calor en su vientre y en su parte baja, quería seguir apareándose.

—No he tratado en ningún momento de burlarme de ti.

—¡No digas mentiras! ¡Claro que lo has hecho! ¡Desde un inicio siempre lo has hecho!— le gritó recordando como la primera vez que se vieron, Morinaga no dudó en tocarlo y hacerle sentir raro. Confundiendo enormemente a su alfa interno y obligándolo a buscar su paradero.—. Tocándome, besándome, ¡seduciendo a mi alfa interno como si yo fuera un omega!— renegó, ahora que se encontraba en celo, sus defensas habían caído, la mayor parte de su orgullo no estaban presente. Estaba completamente al merced del alfa de cabellos azulados.—. Eres un maldito bastardo, un aprovechado, un pervertido, ¡un mentiroso!

Souichi se quejaba, de su boca salían interminables insultos, pero solo deseaba que lo callara con un beso. Buscaba golpearle, hacerle ver quien era el que mandaba, pero al mismo quería aferrarse a él para que no se marchara. Para que no lo abandonara.

¿Por qué tenía que irse?

¿Por qué usaba excusas para alejarse de él?

¿Cuál era la verdadera razón, el verdadero motivo para que se negara a volver?

¿Qué era eso a que tanto le temía Morinaga?

—Si te sientes tan humillado, toma mi cuerpo y haz lo que quieras con él— fue la respuesta mecánica que Morinaga dio a un estupefacto Souichi quien nunca esperó ese tipo de respuesta tan cortante—. Como mencionas, me aproveché de ti, creo que es justo que reciba un castigo de tu parte.

Sin esperar respuesta, Morinaga comenzó a desnudarse, dejando su piel expuesta al alfa Tatsumi cuya mirada se volvió sombría. Estaba provocando a un alfa en celo. Estaba despertando a un depredador.

—Puedo notar que te gusta más ser sometido, pero un alfa es dominante por naturaleza y a ti solo te falta experiencia para que puedas someter a otros en la cama, tómalo como un regalo de despedida, que en mí hagas lo que no podrás hacer con tu futura omega y lo quieras hacer con ella.

Apenas terminó de hablar, Morinaga sintió su espalda ser golpeada con el piso, una breve señal de sorpresa se mostró en su rostro, pero que al segundo siguiente se volvió fría mientras sentía como Souichi se posicionaba entre sus piernas y las levantada todo lo que podía.

—¡¿Es esto lo que quieres?!— exclamó Souichi sin dejar en ningún momento ver a los ojos verdes del otro alfa—. Tanto deseas que te humille, ¡tan poco respeto te tienes!

Un extraño brillo en los ojos de Morinaga y la cantidad indiscriminada de feromonas que soltaba, le hicieron estremecer. Algo en sus palabras le habían perturbado.

—¡Solo fóllame y calma tu maldito calor, alfa!— se enojó Morinaga—. No creas que no me he dado cuenta del deseo que tienes por marcarme— le señaló—. ¡No eres el primero ni el último que buscará saciarse con mi cuerpo!

—¡Eres un imbécil! — gritó antes de penetrar sin ninguna delicadeza a Morinaga.—. ¡Un estúpido!—gritaba sin dejar de embestirle, estaba enojado, su alfa interno se había llenado de rabia por las crueles palabras de Morinaga, mas aun por imaginarse a otros tocando lo que ya consideraba suyo.

A pesar de la rudeza en sus movimientos, Morinaga no se quejó, ahogaba sus gemidos mordiéndose los labios causando que una línea de sangre se mostrara.

Ese accionar molestó aun más a Souichi. Él no quería lastimarlo, pero por mas que trataba de detenerse, su alfa interno le desobedecía, dando como resultado, embestidas más rudas.

—¡¿Por qué buscas que te lastime?!— preguntó antes de dar una estocada mortal que hizo que el otro alfa arqueara su espalda y inevitablemente soltara un fuerte gemido.—. ¡Tú me provocaste, querías que te dominara! ¡¿No eras tú quien me decía que no te veías a ti mismo siendo sometido?!—siguió interrogando buscando aniquilar sus propios gemidos. No dudó en abrir más las piernas de otro alfa y seguir embistiendo a pesar que realmente quería detenerse.

Morinaga se negó a responder en todo momento, se dejó hacer sin poner resistencia, no había ira en su mirada, tampoco miedo o decepción, no mostraba nada mas que la lujuria que le estaban obligando a sentir.

Souichi no quería seguir en esa situación, pero sus hormonas se encontraban alteradas por la ira y el celo mismo, la rabia le dominaba mas de lo quería. Su alfa interno solo buscaba una cosa, aparearse. Por eso siguió con sus movimientos hasta que llegó al orgasmo junto a Morinaga quien terminó extrañamente vulnerable en ese momento. Ahora un poco mas calmado, la culpa le comenzó a carcomer, por dejarse manipular por el otro alfa.

—No te muevas tanto…— Morinaga susurró entre jadeos, su voz sacó a Souichi de sus tristes pensamientos—. O me terminarás desgarrando…

Ante esa última oración, Souichi recién se percató del nudo que se había formado. Había anudado a un alfa y temió lo peor. ¿Le habría herido? ¿Le odiaría?

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar por miedo.

—No me haz lastimado, _alfa—_ respondió Morinaga mirando directamente a los ojos miel que parecían brillar para un posible llanto—. Esto es algo que yo quise, no te culpes por esto. —hablo con un tono suave de voz, como si estuviera buscando consolarle.

—Yo no quería esto, no así…— susurró ocultando sus ojos con sus cabellos, tratando de evitar la mirada del alfa.

—Lo sé— respondió sin sonar molesto, había un toque de tristeza en su voz que Souichi captó de inmediato.

—Entonces… ¿por qué?...— preguntó con la voz entrecortada, tratando con todas sus fuerzas no quebrarse.

—Un capricho…. algo para poder recordarte…— susurró mientras levantaba una mano y tocaba la mejilla húmeda del alfa que le había anudado—. Soy egoísta, lo siento… no tienes por qué perdonarme.

Una lágrima tras otra comenzó a deslizarse en el rostro de Morinaga, lágrimas que no eran suyas, sino del alfa de cabellos claros que comenzaba reprocharle por lo que había hecho, a insultar por dejarse dominar por el instinto y a maldecir porque su último encuentro terminaría de esa manera.

Morinaga solo se dedicó a escuchar teniendo al alfa de cabellos claros en su pecho, todavía anudado a él, completamente incómodo con la posición, sin quejarse en ningún momento. Sería la ultima vez juntos.

Souichi lloró amargamente hasta quedarse dormido, sabiendo que no vería a Morinaga cuando se despertara.

Quería odiarlo, pero algo le decía que nunca lo haría.

 **.**

 **.**

El ambiente sombrío que rodeaba a Morinaga solo hacía preocupar más a James y a Masaki, sabía que querían que les contara lo sucedido con Souichi. No los culpaba, solo bastaba con verle para saber que las cosas se habían salido de control.

La imagen de Souichi dormido con leves rastros de haber llorado era lo último que vio antes de salir de la habitación donde habían intimado. Se había encargado de asearlo y vestirlo antes de que llegara Isogai y este se lo llevara a casa.

—Tetsuhiro-kun—Habló James llamando la atención del nombrado, le preocupaba lo impulsivo que podía llegar a ser su amigo. —. Te apareaste con Souichi-chan— no era una pregunta, pero aun así Morinaga asintió. —. Dejaste que te dominara.— afirmó con preocupación sabiendo la respuesta de su amigo.

—Fui egoísta— dio la respuesta que James temía—. Me disculpé con él, le hice llorar.

—No te arrepientes de lo que has hecho— habló Masaki viendo con tristeza a Morinaga y preocupándose por Souichi, del cual sabían, por parte de Isogai, se había encerrado en su habitación.

Morinaga se mantuvo callado, pero su silencio fue suficiente respuesta para que Masaki suspirara y James lamentara tanto lo sucedido.

—¿Que harás con el cachorro?

Morinaga detuvo sus pasos, giró su cuerpo mirando fijamente al causante de esa pregunta. Masaki no se intimidó en ningún momento ante la fría mirada de su amigo, sabía que le había ofendido con el cuestionamiento.

—Lo tendré, con algo de suerte puede que sea omega, pero si nace alfa tampoco lo negaré, se trataría de mi cachorro después de todo.

—Tuyo y de Souichi-chan.— intervino James—. Tarde o temprano se enterará, Tetsuhiro-kun, de que eres un omega y que te ha preñado.

Morinaga lo sabía, pero aun así no tenía ninguna intención de que esa verdad fuera descubierta. Se haría cargo del cachorro, lo educaría como un miembro del clan Morinaga, le enseñaría sus reglas, sus costumbres, sus creencias y nunca le contaría sobre su padre alfa, sentía que era mejor así.

La promesa ya llevaba años rota después de todo.

Morinaga asintió y siguió caminando rumbo a su aldea, los otros alfas le siguieron el paso en silencio, se habían dado cuenta que su amigo no les hablaría en todo lo que duraría el viaje.

Los omegas eran criaturas extrañas, más aun el ser tenía delante, pensaba James con frustración mientras observaba como Morinaga en ocasiones acariciaba su vientre plano como asegurándose de la vida que llevaba en su interior.

Normalmente los omegas de clase unos tenían temporadas de celo que duraban una semana entera, un verdadero martirio que los dejaba completamente vulnerables para ser violentados, pero a los omegas de la familia Morinaga solo les duraban tres días como máximo a pesar de ser también omegas de clase alta, era como si sus cuerpos se hubieran adaptado, conscientes de que como guerreros que eran, no podían permitirse ser vulnerables por tanto tiempo.

Ellos no esperaban tener un alfa para que los cuidara. Habían tomado el rol dominante en su clan porque no tuvieron otra opción.

Los pocos omegas varones que quedaban se encontraban en el clan Morinaga, escondidos de los ojos de los grandes clanes para evitar su exterminio, aun así, Morinaga Tetsuhiro, un omega de clase uno, salía cada cierto tiempo a buscar información o a recoger medicamentos, sin temor a que descubrieran su verdadera naturaleza.

Incluso cuando se encontraba en celo, como ahora.

James Allen frunció el ceño en desaprobación al ver a su amigo casi oliendo como beta, sabía que la causa eran las lociones para cubrir su aroma omega, ahora que se encontraba gestando, no tenía permitido tomar esas drogas supresoras.

Había pasado años desde que Morinaga aceptaba experimentar su celo nuevamente, mas aun en compañía de un alfa el cual había sido afectado e inducido a un falso celo.

Souichi no tenía idea de que el causante de su malestar había sido la cercanía de Morinaga a causa del celo de este último, y que del apareamiento había logrado preñarle.

Tetsuhiro caminaba en silencio, a pesar de su mirada serena, su mente en realidad estaba hecha un caos, se había aprovechado del alfa para poder preñarse, aunque eso era algo "normal" en su clan, él realmente no quería hacerle eso a Souichi, no a un alfa por el que tenía demasiado afecto, pero después cayó en cuenta de que tal vez sea por ese sentimiento que terminó tomando una impulsiva decisión, el llevarse algo de él.

Una decisión bastante egoísta, un sentimiento egoísta de su parte.

Tocó nuevamente su vientre plano, sabía que estaba llevando un cachorro de Souichi, el cambio en su propio aroma se lo dio justo antes de abandonarlo en el burdel, un momento que le hizo dudar y que el deseo de quedarse lo torturara por varios minutos. Tal vez una advertencia de que se arrepentiría de dejarlo, pero aun así decidió ignorar su propio malestar.

Los omegas normalmente descubrían su embarazo a la semana del coito, pero él y su hermano mayor lo sabían a las horas de la unión.

Era poca la descendencia directa del apellido Morinaga la que había sobrevivido al exterminio, la gran mayoría que componía su clan eran personas que no tenían un lugar a donde ir, que habían perdido todo durante las guerrillas, gente que habían rescatado y que buscaban comenzar de nuevo.

Una nueva oportunidad.

—¿Por qué te detienes, James? — preguntó Masaki al ver que el otro alfa no parecía tener intenciones de seguir caminando.

—Pienso quedarme un tiempo en los alrededores del Onsen, seguiré investigando y de paso vigilaré a ese niño.—respondió James mirando seriamente a Morinaga—. Sé que no me lo pedirás, así que…

—No hay necesidad de hacer eso.

—Tengo cierta obligación con él, Tetsuhiro-kun, aunque me gusta molestarlo y su carácter me parezca exasperante, me preocupa ese niño.

—Haz lo creas necesario. — susurró, sabiendo que no le haría cambiar de opinión, antes de seguir su camino, Masaki se despidió de James en silencio y se colocó al lado de Tetsuhiro.

James se quedó unos minutos observando las siluetas de Masaki y Tetsuhiro hasta que desparecieron de su campo visual. Dio un giro y se fue rumbo al Onsen, tenía pensado quedarse unos meses en ese lugar antes de regresar a la aldea, sentía que vigilar a Tatsumi Souichi era prioridad, no había mentido al decir que le preocupaba la salud del alfa, pero también era porque quería quitarle un peso encima a Tetsuhiro, este se seguía culpando, aunque no lo mostrara en sus facciones.

Extrañaba tanto al pequeño omega que conoció hace años, el actual Tetsuhiro era solo una sombra de aquel infante que antes estaba lleno de risas. Un cascarón vacío la mayor parte del tiempo, lleno de inseguridades.

Pero recordó que con Souichi sacó un poco ese lado juguetón que no había visto con otros alfas, además pudo ver cierto anhelo en su mirada cuando le vio combatir contra Masaki. Claramente disfrutando la contienda.

Para alguien que más de una vez dijo odiar las espadas, la dedicación y el brillo en su mirada cuando entrenaba parecían contradecir dichas palabras.

Sabía que, aunque al principio no estuvo de acuerdo de emparejar a Souichi con Morinaga, ahora sentía que debería darles la oportunidad de conocerse correctamente. Necesitaría hablar con Isogai primero, omitiría sobre la condición de Tetsuhiro hasta estar completamente seguro de los sentimientos de Souichi.

Si seguiría interesado en ver a Morinaga después de lo que hicieron.

 **.**

 **.**

No quería seguir comiendo más errores, pero era consciente de que al huir ya estaba cometiendo otro error.

Deseaba con todo su corazón que Souichi lograra ser feliz, que su reencuentro y la abrupta despedida no afectaran al fuerte alfa que había conocido.

Aquel que, bajo un árbol de manzano, le pidió que se convirtiera en su compañero de vida.

" _Adiós, Souichi, lamento haber roto la promesa"_

Fue el último pensamiento que tuvo Morinaga antes de colocar nuevamente su mascara inexpresiva.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y lamento los errores que se me pueden haber pasado por alto.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Atte: Mari-chan**


End file.
